After all has been said and done
by Royal Maiden
Summary: This is a story on what happens 1 year after the final battle. Maron and the others are about to finish high school and Maron truly belongs to a warm and loving family. Disclamer: I do not own any rights to KKJ or any of it's charaters.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short story on what happens 1 year after the final battle. Maron and the others are about to finish high school and Maron truly belongs to a warm and loving family.

I will have an author's note at the bottom explaining what it is.

lilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililillilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililillilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililil

It has been a year since Maron's parents returned home. The days of Maron risking her life to capture demons had long since been over. Maron did not mind it much because she had learned that she is strong, she did not need to pretend to be anything anymore. She may have been the reincarnation Eve but she is one hundred percent Maron Kusakabe. Ever since Maron's parents remarried they have made it a point to not take any more jobs that would tare them away from their daughter. Both of them felt that they were away for far too long from their sweet daughter and nothing is worth keeping them away from her now. Finally Maron felt the love of her parents that she had never felt growing up. The only one who seemed a little bugged at the point that Maron spent so much time with her parents is Chiaki he hated to share her, but he understood that it was truly time for his beloved goddess to build a relationship with her family. It was only one week until they finished high school; the exams had been taking their toll. Maron was feeling stretched between all of the studying, her gymnastics, and with no spare time at all to spend with her boyfriend Maron's temper began to grow short. She could not wait until classes were over.

Pakkyaramao-Sensei Maron's homeroom teacher and gymnastics coach has been running Maron ragged trying to turn Maron into the next Keiko Ikeda.

While Maron loved gymnastics there is a limit to everything. The only peace in her life right now was the study time she spent with Chiaki in his apartment. Chiaki would love to quiz her on Math and reward her if she got the problems right. One day when Chiaki picked Maron up from practice, she was in such a fowl mood. Pakkyaramao-Sensei had kept her behind once again to practice "The Rising Star of Japan must be sure to hit a perfect forty five degree angle, damusu." Maron's legs ached from holding herself in pose for hours on end. She could barely make it to the elevator before she nearly collapsed on the floor. Chiaki watched his petite girlfriend struggle to hold herself up until he couldn't bare to watch it any further. He would risk her getting mad at him; he knew all to well that she could not stand public affection. Chiaki picked Maron up and proceeded to carry her the rest of the way to his apartment. Maron of course struggled but she soon gave up because she was that tired. Once in Chiaki's apartment Chiaki carefully sat his love on the couch. He went to the kitchen and put a kettle of water on the stove so Maron could have a nice relaxing cup of tea before they started studying.

Maron was in no mood for studying all she wanted to do was sit there and relax, but Chiaki would have none of that. "Maron if you do not study you are going to fail and be held back a year of school, do you really want that?" Chiaki tried to reason with her. Maron knew what Chiaki said was true but it still put Maron in a very sour mood. "Yeah, yeah." She grumbled and very angrily pulled out her note books and opened the book that said Trigonometry. She mumbled to herself "I don't see where the hell I am going to use this." Chiaki did nothing but smile and shake his head. "Maron what flavor of tea would you like? I have orange, lemon, or vanilla." Maron's cat ears perked up "Did you say orange?" Chiaki gave a nervous laugh "yeah". Maron rose in her seat and proclaimed that she will have orange. 'She is so cute when she is distracted. I could sit here and watch her like this forever.' Chiaki gave Maron a flirty smile. Maron lunged for the cup of tea but she was thwarted by her formal rival. Maron rolled her eyes "Mou, Chiaki give me my tea please." Chiaki shook his head and grinned. "Not without my reward." He brought his cheek close to her. Maron mumbled "I don't know why I put up with you. Chiaki, you can make me so mad at times." Chiaki grabbed Maron and pinned her to the couch. "MARON I love! Don't be mad at me." With that Chiaki kissed her as passionately as he could. Maron tried to fight him but, she knew that she had already lost and soon surrendered to the kiss. When he finally released her from the kiss Maron sighed, "I don't know what I am going to do with you." She caressed his cheek.

lilililililillililililililililililililililililililillilililililililillilililililillililililililililililililililililililillilililililililillilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililillilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililil

_Author's note: Keiko Ikeda was the only Japanese female gymnast to have won a World Championship's gold medal; Keiko Ikeda competed internationally for 12 years_


	2. Chapter 2

Finally the day of the final exam and Maron's final gymnastics meet. Maron was a nervous wreck but she did not show it. The only one who recognized that she was nervous was Chiaki. He was the only one who could really figure out what she was thinking half of the time. She barely made it through classes with out freaking out too much because Chiaki was secretly holding her hand under her desk to reassure Maron that everything is gonna be fine. Chiaki's touch made Maron calm and flustered all at the same time. Chiaki gave her hand a quick squeeze and then whispered into Maron's ear. "Don't worry, you're gonna shine like you always do." Her heart skipped a beat as she turned to gaze in his eyes. 'He knows me too well.' Maron gave her love a small smile as the bell rang to signal that class was over and not a minute too soon.

Maron rushed to her locker so she could change into her competition wear. Pakkyaramao-Sensei wanted her star to truly shine so she had Maron wear a soft white leotard with delicate lace cap sleeves and gold ribbon laces up each side of her waist. Maron thought this made look too much like a princess but Pakkyaramao-Sensei insisted. Maron carefully split her hair into two soft braids and wrapped them around her head pinning them ever so carefully, and finished her hair off with a thin gold ribbon tided into a delicate bow. By the time she got her training suit on the meet was about to start. The former thief lead her team to the middle of the gym and shock hands with the apposing team's captain. "Good luck Yashiro-san." Maron smiled at her rival.

Maron's performance was not until the end of the first round since she was last year's champion. Maron was thankful for that, because she could see what she was up against. One by one the performers gave it their all to be the best. Even Miyako pulled a few moves that Maron had never seen her best friend do. Finally there was one more performance until hers. Chiaki slid next to Maron and whispered support into her left ear. Maron turned to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Chiaki always seemed to know what to say to Maron to calm her down. It was finally her time to perform. Maron chose for her first performance the clubs. She calmly did her routine almost as it was so well known to her as breathing. People thought they were truly in the presence of an angel. When Maron finished not a sound could be heard everyone in the crown was so spell bound by the performance that they saw it took them a few moments to stand and cheer. "9.85" The judges announced. Maron knew that one of the judges never gave a perfect score no matter how flawless your performance was. She accepted it while some of the fans were booing it.

Maron came out the winner of the first round, but there were still two more rounds to go. The small framed goddess went to the dressing room to change up for the next performance. Not many of the girls did this but Maron always felt that you should always express your self completely clothing and all in your performance. Maron unlaced the ribbon in her hair and unpinned the two braids, then transformed the two braids into 2 pinwheel buns on the back of her head. She replaced her leotard with a navy one with sweetheart neck and mesh turtleneck inlay. She placed her jacket on and began her approach to the gym when she was hugged from behind by none other then her loving boyfriend. "Chiaki!" She screamed. The blue haired boy paid it noise no mind and continued to hold the love of his life close to him. "Mou, Chiaki let go I gotta get back to the gym." Maron glared at him but again Chiaki paid it no mind. "Maron," He looked deeply into her eyes "Tonight will you go out with me? I have something I want to talk to you about." She could do nothing but nod her head. 'Chiaki is usually never this formal when he has something to say to me… I wonder what is up.' Chiaki turned the petite girl around, gazed into her warm brown eyes, gave her a kiss, smiled, and let her return to her destination.

Maron just sat on the benches thinking about what Chiaki could possibly want to talk about. There were no more tests, so no need for studying. All of the homework was done with. All that there was to do at school was study hall and make up exams for any student that needed it. Maron was so lost in thought she did not ever here her number being called. Pakkyaramao-Sensei had to blow a high pitch note on her flute to get Maron out of the daze that she was in. Kusakabe-san it is your turn damasu. The star jumped at the sound and quickly removed her jacket, picked up her ball, and took her place in the middle of the floor. To the trained eye you could tell that her mind was not on her performance but on something else entirely. Maron still completed her routine flawlessly but it did not have the luster that her previous performance had. "9.7" The judges announced. Pakkyaramao-Sensei pulled Maron aside after she left the floor. "Kusakabe-san, what happened damasu? You were not concentrating damasu. We need to be perfect for the next round damasu." Maron did nothing but nod and return to the locker room. As soon as Maron open the locker room door Miyako dumped a bunch of gymnastic balls onto her best friend. "Maron, what the hell is wrong with you! You blew the last round Yashiro's team is now in the lead!" Miyako made Maron face her "Are you even…." She cut her self short. "Maron, what is going on?" Maron let out a faint whisper "Chiaki." The former detective in training grew concern "What did that idiot do? I'll hurt him if he did anything to my Maron!" Miyako shook her fist. Maron shook her head "He wants to talk to me about something, but he did not say what. What could it be about?" Maron bit her thumb nail out of nervousness. Miyako held Maron at the shoulders and made Maron look into her eyes. "I am sure it is nothing bad, and if it is bad I will personally kick his ass for you." Miyako grinned and let Maron prepare for the final for her performance.

The sweet soul let her chestnut locks fall down past her shoulders almost reaching her waist. She carefully combed her hair into a chignon bun, adorning it with a crystal beaded hair comb. She changed into a breathtaking white sequined strapless neckline, with a white cat collar, sheer flesh mesh cover, and white fingerless sleeve gloves attached to the mesh. The whole look made Maron truly look like she was an angel that this world was not fit to even look at her beauty. For her final event Maron chose the ribbon. The ribbon was by far Maron's strength no one could compare to the gracefulness of Maron and her ribbon. The goddess waited in the locker room for her turn completely clearing her thoughts of everything. Maron heard her named called and entered the gymnasium all you could hear were gasp as people marveled at her beauty. The music began and Maron performed the best she had ever done in her life. There was not as dry eye in the room when she finished. Every one was speechless they could not believe that this angel would grace their meaningless lives. "10.0" The crowd cheered as Maron left the floor. Momokuri High school won the nationals thanks to Maron. In individual ranking Maron was once again awarded the championship. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chiaki had been watching the meet from a secluded corner so Maron could not see him. 'She may hate me for asking this but, situations like this do not come around everyday or life time for that matter.' The blue haired teen sighed and lent against the cold gym wall.

Maron ran out of the locker room so fast she barely had her school uniform on. She did not really care that it was not on properly. The petite girl raced through the streets like the wind to get to her apartment as soon as possible so she could change into something nicer. 'I'm sorry Miyako; I really do not have the patience to stay at school one more moment.' Maron felt a little guilty leaving her best friend behind, however she could not wait until Miyako took her jolly sweet time to get her butt home. Maron ran up the stairs of the Mansion to her apartment 'No elevator for me today I just can not wait.' She rounded the corner and flew into her apartment. "I'm home." Maron flung off her shoes and made a flying leap to her bedroom.

"That girl, she could not even wait for me." Miyako shook her head as she left the school grounds. The former detective in training saw a familiar face waiting for at the school gates. "Oi Chiaki!" Miyako made her way to her neighbor. "So you are going to tell her today I take it?" Chiaki gave a small nod and the two began to make their way home. "How do you think she is going to react?" Miyako paused to think, "I honestly could not say, I can see her taking the news real badly or being incredibly happy. Maron is not an easy person to read at all, you are the only one she has ever completely opened up to, Chiaki." The former Kaitou sighed 'Tonight is going to be harder than I originally thought but there is no backing away I must talk with Maron and I have to do it tonight.'

The phone rings in the Kusakabe's apartment, "Hello, this is the Kusakabe residence." Maron's mother answered the phone. "Ah, just one moment please. Maron, the telephone is for you it's your teacher." Maron arched an eyebrow 'Why would Pakkyaramao-Sensei be calling me?' the teen wondered "This is Maron?" There was a short silence over the phone "Kusakabe, I'm sorry for calling you, damasu. But I had to tell you right away, damasu. You see..." Maron's eyes widened at the news her teacher told her. 'No way is this happening.' Maron paused, "Thank you for telling me, good night." The young girl nearly fell over at the news that her teacher gave her. 'The Olympics? This must be some dream, I must be asleep.' Maron pinched herself 'No this is not dream, Should I take it? What about Chiaki? Oh, crap Chiaki, dinner and I am not dressed yet!' The brunette ran back to her room and ran straight to her closet. Maron changed into a simple pink floral empire waist dress that stopped just above the knees, and then she braided the sides of her hair into 2 small fish tail braids and tided them together with a simple pink ribbon. Maron took a quick glance in the mirror and "Not bad if I do say so myself." Maron gave herself a grin then placed her boots back on and then left to meet up with Chiaki. "I'm leaving now; I'm eating dinner with Chiaki tonight." With that she was out the door and moments later knocking on the door that belonged to the person that she trusted most in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes down at the bottom

A thank you goes out to **Isabella2000**

ilililililiillililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililillililililililililililillilililililililililililililililililililililillilil

Chiaki opened his apartment door to see the one person he treasured above all others. "Maron" His heart skipped a beat. "You take my breath away." Maron blushed at the sweet words her love. "I… made reservations for us at **Bistro Trente-Trois**. We need to get going." Chiaki barely resisted the urge to scoop the petite girl up into his arms and rush them back into the privacy of his apartment. 'No, I need to speak with her. 'He turned his back to her and locked his door. "Shall we, Princess?" Chiaki offered his arm to her and the town made their way to the restaurant.

The walk to the restaurant was a silent one. Chiaki did not say one word. Maron tried to lighten the mood with about the gymnastics meet and how their school placed. Chiaki did nothing but nod and look away from the vibrant gymnast. 'What the hell is his problem? He has been like this since we left the Mansion. If I wanted to be ignored I would have just gone out by myself then. At least then I would have a reason not to have anyone talking to me.' Maron sadly looked at her companion. 'Is he gonna break up with me? What's going on? I feel so frightened and alone.'

Dinner was pretty much the same. Chiaki may have said one or two words to Maron and that was it. He just sat in his chair and played with his **Gratin d'epinards aux Champignons**Maron on the other hand ate her meal in complete silence. 'Why isn't he saying anything? Here we are in a beautiful restaurant and he hasn't said one thing to me.' Chiaki sighed 'Why can't I tell her? Am I afraid of hurting her or am I the one afraid of getting hurt?' The two left the restaurant with nothing resolved.

"Chiaki you have been quiet all night. Is there anything the matter?" Maron started to poke at the moody teen's arm. Chiaki began to clench his hands tighter and tighter within his pants pockets. "Aren't you gonna say anything to me? " Maron grew upset. "I've hand enough of the silent treatment, I'm going home!" The angel stormed off. 'Why can't I tell her? I don't want to lose her. She's leaving.' Chiaki began to chase after the goddess in the night calling her name in hopes to slow her down. Chiaki quickened his pace so he could catch up to his love. The ex-thief flew down the streets to catch up to the sweet soul, he hugged her from behind. "Chiaki let go of me!" Maron began to slap him feverously but Chiaki just held her tighter. "I'm sorry, please don't hate me." He softly kissed her cheek. Maron released a sigh of displeasure. 'Please don't hate me, Maron. I don't think my heart could handle it, not after I lived so long knowing what your love is.' Chiaki held Maron for just a moment longer taking in the citrus scent that Maron had. "I'll tell you everything, but you must let me finish all the way before you say anything, ok?" Maron froze 'What could he possibly say to make him think I am going to get upset at?' She nodded.

Chiaki took a deep breath "I got accepted to **Keio University**, I leave right after graduation." Maron's eyes began to tear. 'He's leaving me.' Maron held her chest for fear that her heart would break. Chiaki pulled Maron close enough so she could look into his eyes, "And I would like you to come with me." The blue haired boy pulled a small velvet box out of his pant's pocket and carefully placed it in the hands of the girl that stood before him and opened it. Inside the box was an antique platinum ring with a heart-shape cut pink diamond. "Maron Kusakabe, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He picked up the ring and slid it onto his beloved's finger and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Maron stood there in complete shock; she heard the questions Chiaki asked her but she was unable to move or talk for that matter. Tears rolled down from her face she could not stop them nor did she want to because those tears were of complete happiness. 'This is a dream it must be; please don't let me wake up. This is just too wonderful.' Chiaki looked at Maron 'Why isn't she saying anything? She must me so mad at me; she's not even looking at me. Damn, I knew I should have gone over the proposal and the moving away with Miyako. But I wanted it to be a complete surprise to everyone. The only people I told this part of the plan to was her parents and my father. Damn, I knew I should have talked with Miyako about this part of the plan. I knew it! But did I go with my instincts, no. I am such a stupid idiot. ' Chiaki put his hands on Maron's shoulders "Maron?" He started to shake her gently "Please speak to me, say anything. Tell me that you love me, or that you hate me. Just say something to me, please." Chiaki began to shake with fear 'What have I done? She must be so upset with me that she doesn't even want to speak to me.' "Yes" Maron said in a tone that was no higher then a whisper "I will… I will marry you." Before she could even finish her sentence Chiaki picked her up and started to spin Maron through the air. She kissed her love lightly on the forehead and smiled. 'I love him so much. He makes my heart soar.'

Ilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililiililililillilililiililillilililiillililililililililililililililililililililililililililili

**Author's Notes:**

**Bistro Trente-Trois:** Is one of the founding French restaurants in Tokyo

**Gratin d'epinards aux Champignons**Spinach and mushroom Gratin.

**Keio University: ** Is one of the best Graduate School of Medicine in Japan (I was thinking of having him go to one of the top schools in the world (Harvard) But I felt to bring some of the cast to the states would not work as well since you cut off the rest of the cast. This way they are far enough away to have their own story but not too far to come and visit. :P


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note at the bottom.

ilililiilliililililililililililililililililiilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililiillilililili

"You did what?" Miyako could hardly believe what she heard out of her neighbor's lips. "I asked Maron to marry me." Chiaki all but sang. Miyako turned to the Kusakabe's door and started banging on it as loudly as she could. "Maron get out here already we are going to be late for school! Hurry up already!" Miyako was yelling at the top of her lungs trying to get her best friend out the door and on her way to school amongst other things. Suddenly the door opened and Miyako fell on top of classmate. "Geez Miyako , you don't have to wake the whole building… I am not death you know." Maron started to rub her brow when she looked up and saw her new fiancé laughing at the pile of girls on the floor. "Mou, Chiaki you can be so mean. How about you do something constructive and help us up. I can not budge until this dead weight gets off of me." Miyako elbowed Maron right in the gut. "Who the hell are you calling dead weight? Geez Maron, now we are late thanks to you." Miyako grumbled. The three ran out of the building and sprinted as fast as they could to school.

The trio made it to school with plenty of time to spare some how. "Kusakabe!" Pakkyaramao-Sensei called from the other side of court yard. " I need to speak with you, damasu." Maron halted in her tracks 'Oh crap! With all of the excitement I completely forgot to talk about the phone call with my family. What Chiaki is going to be my new family now, maybe he should come with me to talk with Pakkyaramao-Sensei.' Maron grabbed Chiaki's hand, "This will concern you too." The blue haired teen looked puzzled and followed his love to the unknown. "Nagoya-kun, you don't need to be here, this concern Kusakabe's possible future, damasu." Chiaki cracks one of his sly smiles and held Maron's left hand "Anything about Maron's future concerns me." The Plum hair teacher studied her young student's hand "Very well you may stay Nagoya, but these current events better not disrupt my class, damasu." The home room teacher waved her flute at the two seniors. The two gave off a nervous laugh. "Now Kusakabe did you put any thought into the offer I told you about?" Chiaki looked at Maron. "Offer? What is this offer?" The tiny gymnast started to scratch her head. " Uh, well right before we went to dinner last night, Pakkyaramao-Sensei called and told me that the **Asahi Mutual Life Insurance Gymnastics Club** wanted to recruit me so I can go in training for this year's Olympics." Maron gave off a nervous laugh. Chiaki's eyes widen "The Olympics! As in this year's Olympics? In Sydney?" Maron gave a small nod and blushed. "My soon to be wife is going to compete in the Olympics!" Chiaki all but yelled. Maron put her hand over his mouth "Shhhhhh! I haven't decided yet." She said in an almost yelling whisper. "Pakkyaramao-Sensei can I have until the end of the week to decide, it is a large decision after all, and I would like to talk it over with all of my family. Pakkyaramao-Sensei nodded and escorted the two young lovers to class.

It was a good thing that Pakkyaramao-Sensei came in at the same time that the two ex-thieves or else they would have been scolded by Hijiri-Sensei for coming in nearly a half of an hour late for History class. " I am sorry Hijiri-Sensei I needed to talk with Nagoya and Kusakabe. It will not happen again, damasu." Pakkyaramao-Sensei apologized to the newest teacher to join the faculty. Maron and Chiaki quietly took their seats after the class calmed down. Rumors of The two have already spread like wild fire. Some people said that they went out and got married last night, some said that they have been secretly married since their breathe disappearance last year, and even some said that Maron must be pregnant and Pakkyaramao-Sensei was scolding them for their lack of discretion. The class did not settle down after a girl saw the ring on Maron's finger. "A wedding ring?" All of the girls with the exception of Miyako gasped. They all new that their beloved Nagoya's heart belonged to Maron but that did not mean that they did not hope. All of the boys in the class began to cry, secretly they did hope that one day their female student reprehensive would dump Nagoya and give them a chance. But now there was no hope for the two most desired students. Hijiri-Sensei cursed under his breath he had always hoped that Maron would grow tired of the boy and go for the Knight. He let out a heavy sigh "She will never be mine in this life now." He mumbled under his breath and sat behind his desk. An ear piercing tweet came from Pakkyaramao-Sensei's flute and quickly the class settled down. "Even though March 18th is less then one week away, damasu. Does not mean you can act like savages, damasu. Everyone settle down before you get detention with me, damasu." Classes were quiet for the rest of the day with the exception of lunch.

ilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililiilililililililililililililiilililillililiilliliililililiililililil

**Asahi Mutual Life Insurance Gymnastics Club: **is an organization that multiple members of the Japanese 2000's Olympic gymnastics team came from.


	6. Chapter 6

Miyako found her two neighbors in the courtyard behind the gym, "I have been looking all over for you two knuckleheads!" She pulled her loyal loving side kick, Yamato Minazuki along behind her. The pushy teen shoved Iinchou down next to her and took a seat next to her best friend. "Now will one of you please explain to me what happened last night?" Miyako's purple eyes were burning holes into the blue haired boy that was sitting across from her. Chiaki completely ignored the stare and was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, I told Maron I going away to Graduate School as you know I was planning to." Miyako nodded "But, where the hell did the marriage proposal come from! You never told me anything about that!" She slammed her fist to the ground. Maron looked at her best friend "You knew he was going away and you did not tell me?" Maron shot a look at Miyako that made the boys cringe in fear. Miyako let off a nervous chuckle "Well ah… You see… um... Chiaki" The girl with amethyst colored hair began to stutter, she knew that she was in for it. "I told her that I was going away for school so she would be equipped with the knowledge that I was going just in case you didn't say yes." Chiaki gave his fiancé a dopey grin "But I did not tell her that I was going to propose to you or that I was going to ask for you to come with me, Maron." He tapped the goddesses' nose. "I wanted that to be a surprise. My dad knew because I had asked him for mom's wedding ring and your parent's knew because I had asked for their permission. But I decided that no one else would know so you would not suspect anything. I couldn't have you finding out my plans before they were set in place, now could I?" He winked. Unknown to the four happy teenagers hiding up in the trees stood the disguised demon knight. Poor Hijiri-Sensei sighed "I knew it was a hopeless battle, but hearing that boy has won her heart completely…" the heart broken demon placed his hand to his heart. "The next life she will for sure choose me." And with that Noin disappeared just as quietly as he appeared.

The bell rang to announce that the school day was over. The chocolate eyed beauty stretched "I don't feel like going to club today." She let out a sigh "I can't quite do that can I?" Chiaki shook his head "Not if you are even considering taking Pakkyaramao-Sensei's offer. " He gave her hand a small squeeze and helped his Maron to her feet. "I'll be waiting for you at the gate, ok?" Maron gave a small nod and left with Miyako to the locker room to change for gymnastics. They entered the gym and the Momokuri High School's Star of Japan was swarmed by the lowerclassmen. "Kusakabe-sempai Congratulations on winning the tournament!" "Kusakabe-sempai you were so wonderful yesterday, can you teach my how to use the ribbon like you do?" "Nee, Kusakabe-sempai!" "Kusakabe-sempai?" Maron had her back to the wall and she was swarmed by the girls in the club. Maron gave a nervous chuckle, "um, I am not su…" Pakkyaramao-Sensei blew an ear piecing note on her flute "Silence this instance, damasu!" the teacher pointed her flute "If Kusakabe agrees we will have a display of her skills, now if you girls don't act like a beautiful flower you will never be able to show the beauty that lies in all young girls' hearts, damasu." Maron gave a humble nod and blushed. "Kusakabe whenever you are ready, damasu." Pakkyaramao-Sensei gestured to the center floor.

The rising star took her position on the floor and gave a slight nod to start the music. The ribbon danced in the air so gracefully almost like a gentle wind was controlling it. The crown stood in aw watching their club's captain. "She must be an angel." One of the freemen muttered. "She is so graceful." another one whispered. "Silence, damasu" Pakkyaramao-Sensei turned to young girls. Maron held her finishing pose for a few moments while her fellow club members clapped.

Chiaki leaned against gate with his hands tucked neatly behind his head with not a care in the world. Quiet footsteps started coming closer to Chiaki. "What do you want, Noin." The cocky teen glanced over his shoulder to see the disguised demon knight. "I see that you asked her to marry you." The demon sneered at the young man that stood before him. The former Sindbad flashed a sly grin "She said yes too, and there is no way you can interfere with our happiness. I simply will not allow it, demon." Hijiri-Sensei grabbed Chiaki by the collar of his shirt "Don't be cocky with me human, I don't care who you are or were." The teacher transformed into his true form "I can kill you with out giving it a second thought." Chiaki looked into the knight's eyes. "True, but then Maron would hate you forever." Chiaki smirked "You would not want that now, would you?" Noin angrily released the one time thief and allowed him to drop to the ground. Chiaki brushed himself off 'I knew he could not do anything that would upset Maron. He loves her too much, the bastard.' Noin clenched his fist and transformed back into Hijiri-Sensei "I'll be watching you, don't you forget it." With that he disappeared. "Damn demon, for the life of me I don't understand why she allows him to be near her." He grumbled. "Put up with who?" Maron looked over her fiancée's shoulder scaring him half to death. "MARON, I didn't see you there." Chiaki tried to catch is breath. "Put up with who?" The girl once known as Eve repeated her question. "It's nothing." The soul of Adam lied. "Are you ready to go?" he tried to change the subject. She glared at him "Fine don't tell me, I don't care." Maron stormed off. 'Jeez, she is so hot headed at times.' "Maron, wait a minute! Maron!" Chiaki called after the chocolate eyed beauty and proceed to catch up with her. "Where is everyone?" Miyako looked around for her two closest friends. "Those idiots! They left me behind again!" Miyako screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Maron wait, look I'm sorry it's just that demon just pisses me off. I know he still loves you and wants you for himself." Chiaki all but yelled. 'He's jealous again.' Maron couldn't help but grin. She stopped and turned around to look into the eyes of topaz haired young man. "Now was that so hard to say?" Her chestnut floated in the wind as she flashed her lover a smile. 'She make my heart want to leap out of my chest and sing on top of the tallest building when she smiles at me like that.' Chiaki wrapped his arms around the tiny goddess and kissed her passionately. "Would you two get a room already?" The lovers split apart "Mi-Miyako?" Maron stuttered. "Yes Miyako! You left me to walk home alone AGAIN, Maron. Geez, what am I gonna do with you? You're such an idiot." The loud mouth girl shook her head and the three continued their way to their home.

As the three walked into the lobby of the Mansion Miyako turned to ask them what their plans were for tonight in hopes that they were free for dinner. She really wanted to talk more about the things that are going on. "Sorry Miyako, we need to talk with my parents tonight I have to tell them what Pakkyaramao-Sensei had to say to me this morning." Miyako's ears perked up "What did Pakkyaramao-Sensei say to you two this morning?" She gave her best friend an inquisitive look. Maron blushed and started to scratch her head. "Asahi Mutual Life Insurance Gymnastics Club wants to recruit me so I can go in training for this year's Olympics, and I need to talk it over with my family if I should take the offer or not." The young ex-detective's jaw dropped "WHAT?" She stop there for a moment "The want you to do what!" Maron started to play with the edge of her skirt "They want me to train for the Olympics. But I am not sure if I am going to or not." Miyako storms off mumbling to herself "Doesn't know if she'll go, makes me sick how dumb she can be." The aggravated girl entered the elevator and went upstairs alone.

The two stood and looked blankly at the elevator as it went up to their floor. "Did I say something wrong?" Maron inquired. Chiaki shook his head. "I think it's all of the news all at once and all of the exams the last few she may have snapped." Maron looked at him with disbelieving eye. "Uh huh, snapped is that a technical term?" she stuck out her tongue. He gave her a confidant wink and the two made their way to Maron's apartment. "Mother, Father I'm home." Maron looked around to see if her parents were home. "Hmmm, they must still be at work. Chiaki make yourself at home I am going to change and then make us some tea." She entered her bedroom and no sooner then she had the top to her school uniform before Chiaki was in the room trying to watch. "Chiaki get out of this room right now, if my parents catch you they'll…" Maron hollered. "They'll what?" he grinned, "Forbid you to marry me? It's not like I haven't seen your sexy curve before." Maron walked up to Chiaki smacked him upside the head and literally kicked him out of her room. "That moron." She looked at the door.

Moments later Maron reappeared out of her room wearing a pale blue sundress with a white cardigan over it. Chiaki got ready to pounce the young maiden but stopped cold in his tracks when he saw the deadly look in her eyes. "Can you behave yourself for 20 minutes while I get the tea and snacks ready?" Chiaki fearing the punishment that Maron would give him nodded and wondered out to the balcony. 'When she is in one of those moods it's best not to tick her off any more then what she is.' The young man watched the sun set. Chiaki started to reminisce over what has happen since he met his soul mate. 'It's been almost two years since I had met Maron we are no longer the two people we were back then. She has the confidence in others that she never had before and I well I have learned to love. I never thought I would actually love anyone after mom died but hear I am in love and I couldn't be happier. We both learned how to trust and we conquered the loneliness that neither one of us would have admitted to two years ago. To bad I was never able to thank Axcess if I had never met him none of this would have happened. I would probably be miserable at home waiting for my escape. Hmph, I probably would still be engaged to Yashiro and I probably would have gone through with the wedding just to get out of my dad's house. Thank God for that fang tooth little angel.' He gazed up to the sky 'I wonder how that little trouble maker is doing up there in Heaven. Probably giving causing havoc if I know Axcess. I do miss him… It has been so quiet in my apartment since Maron and I returned to earth.' Chiaki returned to the living room so he could watch Maron bring in a tray that had cake and tea on it. Maron started arranging the plates and cups and Chiaki could not take his eyes off of her. 'I am so happy that I took up Axcess' offer on becoming Sindbad. My life is complete now that you are in it. I would probably have died of a broken heart if you had never woken up from that coma. You are the most important treasure to me, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how special you are.' Maron waved her hand in front of the daydreaming boy "Mou, Chiaki did you hear a word that I was saying to you? My parents left a message; they are going to be away for the next two days. Are you lessoning to me?"


	8. Chapter 8

ililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili

The blue haired boy did not take any time at all to pick up his tiny fiancée and whisk her away to his apartment. "Chiaki put me down this instant!" The petite girl tried to fight her way out of his grasp. But Chiaki just smiled at his future wife and held her tight until he entered his apartment. Once inside he carefully helped his soul mate to her feet and shut the door. "Chiaki why do you always have to be so…" Maron's eyes widened when she saw the stunning navy blue cocktail dress, and a pair of silver strapy heels that were neatly placed in two open gift boxes. "Did you think that I forgot about White Day?" He whispered in her ear. Maron blushed at the sound of his voice 'This is the first time I have ever received a White Day present. Last year I refused to let him get me one. Is that velvet?' Maron walked up to the box and gently picked out the dress. There in her hands was floral burnt velvet flapper dress. The dress almost seemed to change into different shades of blue and violet as light hit it. The scallop hem of the skirt seemed to dance in the light. "Miyako helped me pick it out. I don't know that much about women's clothing." Chiaki confessed. "I figured that we could have a nice night out …" he started to blush while watching his bride. "They are very beautiful, Chiaki. You really shouldn't have." Maron gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear. Chiaki embraced his goddess as they had a long passion filled kiss. Time did not seem to matter as they kissed. Neither one of them wanted it to stop. But like all good things this kiss had to end. "Go get ready. I will be over in thirty minutes a half hour, ok." Chiaki escorted his blushing fiancée to her door and handed her the dress and shoes.

It took a few moments for Maron to come to her senses once she was in her apartment once more. Franticly she ran to her room and start styling her lovely brown hair. She fidgeted with different hair styles trying to find the right one until she finally put her hair into a simple braided pinwheel bun. "Very nice if I do say so myself." Maron winked at herself in the mirror. Chiaki waited outside of the Kusakabe's apartment as Maron was getting ready. He tapped his foot as he watched his watch 'Come on thirty minutes all ready.' The seconds seamed like hours and the minutes seemed like days. While inside the minutes were going like seconds. Maron rushed around her room trying to get ready. She opened her jewelry box to get out a pair of crystal tear drop earrings and matching bracelet. She barely finished putting on her lip gloss when she heard a knock at the door. "Who on earth could that be/It can't be Chiaki I know he has no problem getting in here if I like it or not." Maron opened the apartment door and saw the topaz haired young man in a navy suit holding a beautiful **forget-me-nots and white roses**. "These are for you, my princess." Chiaki handed the bouquet to Maron. Maron was speechless she blushed as she stared at the beautiful flowers in taking the perfume that they give off. "Maybe I should hold on to these while you get your coat and your shoes on." He winked. Maron just stood there for a moment before she rushed to her room to grab her black satin coat and carefully buckled the beautiful silver shoes. "This way my lady." Chiaki escorted his blushing bride to the elevated and out of the building.

A familiar black car was waiting outside for the two along with Kagura, Chiaki's father's faithful assistant. Kagura opened the door for the two lovers and chauffeured the two to their destination. "Where are we going, Chiaki?" Maron questioned. "It's a secret." Chiaki flashed her a cocky grin.

ilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili

**Forget-me-nots means: true love and remembrance**

**White roses means: "You're heavenly," reverence and humility, innocence and purity.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ten minutes before the car pulled up to its destination sly ex-thief made his goddess put on a blindfold. "Chiaki, I don't understand why I must do this?" The brunette beauty protested. "You don't want to ruin the surprise now, do you?" Chiaki gave her a small kiss on the lips before tying the blindfold. "Trust me." The future groom led his soon to be bride out of the car and helped her to a chair. From what Maron could tell they were outside but for the life of her she could not tell where she was. Chiaki lifted the blind fold to revel the carousel that Maron's parents first met. Maron looked around and saw that she was seated at a small table for two that had a beautiful candelabra in the center. Music could be heard however the sweet soul could not for the life of her figure out where it was coming from. Maron carefully sat her bouquet on the table. "This is beautiful Chiaki, when did you have the time to put this together?" The sly teen bent down and kissed his goddess' hand "Magic" He winked "Care to dance?" Maron blushed as Chiaki helped her to her feet and the two began to dance.

Maron rested her head on Chiaki's shoulder as they danced. This all seamed to be some unreal dream. She closed her eyes and smiled as they danced. Hidden in the bushes was Kagura and Chiaki's father. "They really do make a loving couple don't they, Kagura?" Kaki whispered over to his assistant. "Nagoya-Sensei I don't understand why are we still here? Master Chiaki wanted us to leave as soon as they arrived." The doctor hushed his assistant. "Quiet, they will hear us if you don't keep your voice down." A hand grabbed the good doctor's shoulder "Too late." Chiaki's eyes flashed with fire "I told both of you to leave us alone." Chiaki dropped his father onto the cold cement. Maron could not help but smile at the display between father and son. "Both of you out of here, NOW!" The former Sindbad erupted. "Chiaki, you're so cold to your father. You make me want to cry." The pouting of his father did not do anything but make Chiaki even angrier then he was already. "Both of you let us alone; I don't want to see either one of you for the rest of the night!" Kagura stood up "But Master Chiaki, how…" Chiaki cut him off "OUT!" The two grown men knew it was not wise to anger the young man anymore then what they had already. Kagura captured the good doctor in a net and the two lovers were completely left alone in the park.

"Uh Chiaki, how are we gonna get home now?" The chocolate eyed beauty inquired. Chiaki froze in his tracks he was so caught up in being angry he completely forgot that they were a good ways away from home and Maron was wearing heels. "Let's not worry about that now. Come let's eat." Chiaki tried his best to distract Maron of the predicament that they were in. Unfortunately it was not working. "Chiaki did you bring your cell phone so we could call them back?" Chiaki started to get nervous "Don't worry I will handle everything you just sit there and look sexy." He winked and she rolled her eyes at him. "So what if my parents were in town tonight, this surprise would have been ruined." Maron tried some small talk to get her mind off of being stranded. "I knew that they were out of town." Chiaki confessed "Your parents went to go check out the places that I am thinking about renting, they insisted." Maron just nodded her head. "You do plan for everything, don't you?" Chiaki gave her a cocky smile.

No sooner then Maron sat down her knife and fork Chiaki had the confused girl up on her feet slow dancing in his arms once more. Time seemed to stop as they gazed into each other's eyes. They have been through Hell, they have seen the wonders of Heaven, but none of that could compare to this night. The lovers held hands as the walked through the sleeping city. As they reached the front doors of the Mansion Chiaki embraced his love in a dead passionate kiss. "I hope you had a good time." He softly whispered into the sweet soul's ear. Maron could do nothing but nod, tonight had to be one of the best nights of her life. She could not think of a time that she felt more loved. And as the elevator closed to take the two upstairs Maron fell asleep in Chiaki's arms. "Maron" he whispered "Your almost home please wake up." Maron stirred some but not enough to keep her eyes open. The young lover picked his future bride up into his arms and carried her down the hall. As he sat his love down onto her bed she held on to her lover's arm and would not release it. "I guess I am staying here tonight." Chiaki smirked and crawled into his goddess' bed then wrapped his arms around her. The tow lovers slept soundly enjoying the warmth that the other gave.


	10. Chapter 10

Maron woke up the next morning thinking that she had the most wonderful dream. The soul of Eve began to snuggle what she thought was one of her pillows. "So warm" She mumbled to herself. A pair of arms wrapped around her small body. "Yes, you are warm" a familiar voice whispered into her ear. The goddess sat straight up in her bed "Chiaki, wh- why are you in my bed?" Maron's finger began to shake as she pointed it at him. Chiaki just braced his chin with his hand. "You're the one that did not want me to leave last night." He smiled evilly. "You would not let go of me." Maron nearly fell off the bed in shock. "What?" she all but yelled. "You were so cute too… Snuggling up to me and then when you started to… I never knew you were so forceful." The soul of Adam began to joke as he pulled the young girl to him in an embrace. "So soft." He grinned. Unknown to Chiaki, Maron had grabbed one of her gymnastics clubs from under her bed and hid it behind her back. Maron smacked Chiaki upside the head repeatively with the club after his hands started to roam. The young goddess dropped the club and leaped to the other side of the room as the poor boy was rubbing his head.

Maron took a look at the clock sitting on her desk "12:30! School is half over! What are we gonna do? What are we gonna say? We are in such deep trouble!" The young goddess started to freak. "I called this morning and said that we were not feeling well. I could not wake you when Miyako was beating on the door so I figured it would be best if we rest. Besides it's not like we won't graduate if we miss a day." Chiaki stuck his tongue out. 'I guess he is right. It's not like we can go to school now there would be too many questions to answer.' Maron let out a sigh "Fine then," She eyed the young man lying on her bed "If you don't mind I would like to take a shower and change my clothes." Chiaki sat up so he could get a better view. "OUT!" Maron hollered as she pointed to the door. 'He is such a pervert.' She slammed and locked the door as she went to take a shower. Chiaki stood outside the sweet soul's door and grumbled "Don't know why she is this shy, after all we will be living together in a matter of days." The former thief entered his apartment and took a cold shower while he envisioned what his bride was doing on the other side of the wall.

Maron felt completely refreshed after her shower. She sat in front of her vanity humming as she brushed her long chestnut locks. 'He can be such a pervert at times, but I still love him.' The goddess split her hair and started to braid her hair into two French braids. Chiaki gave the bedroom door a small knock before entering. "Are you descent?" He peered into his princess's room hoping that she wasn't. "Come on in." She sighed. "So what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" Maron turned to look at her lover. "I was thinking about some lunch, and then we could go over to my place and…" He trailed off going into one of his perverted fantasies. The small framed goddess shot him a nasty look and Chiaki attempted to win her over with one of his sly smiles. Sadly it did not work and the poor boy was once again beaten with the gymnastics' club.

The lovers enjoyed the quiet meal that the two made together and cuddled on the couch while watching television. 'Is this what married couples do together?' The sweet soul wondered as she lessoned to her soul mate's heat beat. 'This is so nice.' The former Sindbad thought to himself as he watched his treasure cuddle closer to him. Suddenly there was a loud knock to the apartment's door. "Maron! I know you two are in there! Open this door right now!" Yelled a familiar voice. The lover's fell over as they realized that it was their friend and neighbor. Maron hesitantly open the door to real not only her best friend but the class representative as well. "I knew you two were playing hooky." The former detective shouted. "What the hell have you two been up to all day?" She glared at her brunette best friend. Maron began to stutter "We- well you see I was not feeling too good this morning so I slept through half the day." Miyako began to eye her friend. "Is that true?" She shot her question to her other neighbor. "Yes, Maron was so tired after last night I just let her sleep." Miyako's eyes widened by the impure thoughts that she had "What happened last night!" She demanded. "I took Maron out to a special dinner and dancing since her parents are out of town until tomorrow. " The teen grinned "It was White Day after all." Miyako just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Anyways, you need to let me in on this Olympic thing. When did this all happen? And why did you not tell me about this earlier?" The amethyst haired beauty raised her voice.

Maron told the story on what happened with Pakkyaramao-Sensei's call and how she is waiting to decide after she talks with her parents. "I don't understand why you want to wait on a chance like this." The former detective spouted off. Maron looked at her friend "Well for one thing it costs allot of money to go and train. Not to mention I may not make it past the primaries. Also the fact that I am moving away and getting married in the near future. It may be a little too much for my parents to handle." Miyako did nothing but wave her hand at the statements her friend made. "I can not believe it." Minazuki chirped "Some one I went to school with is gonna be famous." Chiaki smiled at the class rep. "That's my Maron, she's a star." Maron glared at her would be husband. "Nothing is for certain yet." She reminded Chiaki. The four sat and chatted the rest of the afternoon away.

Miyako and her partner in crime left the two love birds to have their dinner in peace. "Miyako-san, are you ok with all of this?" Yamato put his hand on her shoulder. Miyako nodded "It's for the best, and it is not like I will never see them again. They are gonna be just a few hours away," the former detective started to tear up. "I know she is gonna be in good hands. I trust Chiaki." Her voice began to break. Minazuki did something that Miyako would not imagine in a million years, he wrapped his arms around her and allowed the tough girl that hated to show weakness and cry.

Maron tried to user Chiaki out of her kitchen while she cooked dinner. "Mou, Chiaki I can not do a thing unless you let go of me." The beauty growled. "But Maron smells so nice, just like oranges." The sly teen protested as he held on to his love tighter. "You are impossible." The soul of Eve turned and was caught off guard by the gaze of the soul of Adam. The soul mates paused before they kissed. 'You drive me up the wall sometimes. But I would not have it any other way.' Maron thought to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

_ililililililililililililililililililililililililililililillilililililililililililililililillilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililil_

_A lil author's notes before the next chapter._

_I have put the disclaimer in the summery… I just don't see the point of having it on every page. _

_I have been doing a lot of research and planning on the 7 year time line between the final battle and the end of the manga to figure out when things have to happen…. And I had already cut out a year so that only leaves me 6 years to go with. I am making some of the chapters short others will be really long this fan fic will probably be 20-40 plus chapters I have not decided yet. _

_I decided to have the last battle take place in the year 1999 because in the manga they did say it was close to the end of the cent. So this story will take place between the years 2000-2006.I have also been doing allot of research into schools in Japan, Japanese gymnastics, the 2000 Olympics, Japanese holidays, and Tokyo so that is why I will have an Author's note at the end with some things it's because I have done the research on the item and I am not sure if any one else knows about the item. _

_Allot of the future dates (not going out dates but dates of importance) I have taken from my life but again I did do some research in the matter. _

_Example: In the last chapter of KKJ the four are all twenty four…. Well Maron's birthday is May 30, Chiaki's is September 24, Miyako's is January 22, and Minazuki's is December 31 so what time of year would Natsuki be born at? What I decided to is have Minazuki born the year before the others since his birthday is on the last day of the year. That would make Chiaki the youngest being born in September so Natsuki would have to be born some time after September 24th and still be born in the fall because judging by the clothing that every one is wearing it is still fall…. You get the idea and I am rambling now… _

**On with the show!**

_Ililililililililililililililililililililililililililililillilililililililililililililililillililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili_

Maron awoke to some one in her kitchen. 'Who in the world could that be?' the chocolate eyed beauty wondered. She slowly opened the door to her bedroom with a club in hand and quietly made her way to the kitchen. "Good morning Maron-chan!" the goddesses' mother smiled. Maron jumped, her mother surprised her. She was not expecting any one to be home until later that night. "When did you and father get home?" the teen asked. "About thirty minutes ago… I noticed that you were still asleep so I decided to cook you some breakfast before you have to rush off to school. Your father is next store inviting Chiaki-kun over." Her mother grinned. "Go get ready for school breakfast will be ready by the time you are done." And with that Maron was ushered back to her room.

'My parents are wonderful they are so kind and loving, it's a shame that I did not learn about this until last year. If it was not for the devil I would have grown up in such a loving environment. But if my parents were never possessed I would not be as strong as I am now. I may not like some of the events of the past but I would not change a thing.' Maron looked at herself in the mirror "Not one thing." The goddess smiled as she started to style her hair into her signature hairdo.

When Maron rejoined her mother in the kitchen she pasted Chiaki and her father talking behind the partially closed door of her parent's home office. "What are those two talking about?" the sweet soul asked her mother. "Oh, men stuff." Mrs. Kusakabe chirped. "Come help me set the table." Maron's mother was trying to distract her and Maron fell for it. By the time Maron and her mother finished setting up the dinning room table Chiaki and her father were walking out of the den joking. 'What was all that about?' The chestnut haired beauty wondered. The four sat down and began their meal. Not much was said until the end of the meal. "Well Maron, I hear from my future son in law that you have some news." Her father turned his attention to the goddess. "What the news?" Maron's mother looked puzzled. "Tell them, Maron." Chiaki winked. "Well um, after my last gymnastics competition my coach, Pakkyaramao-Sensei called and told me that Asahi Mutual Life Insurance Gymnastics Club was interested on training me to try out for this year's Olympics, but I did not want to consider it before I talked with you two." Maron tried to catch her breath. She said the whole thing with out even pausing to take a breath. Maron's father started to rub his chin and look at his wife and daughter. "Well that is some interesting news." He said so casually. "What do you think, Koran?" Maron's mother bit her lower lip "Maron-chan, do you want to do this?" the sweet soul nodded. Her parents turned and started to whisper to each other. Maron felt a squeeze to her hand from underneath the table. She looked a Chiaki and he smiled the smile was like him telling her that everything is gonna be all right. "Well I don't see why you don't do it." Both of the former Jeanne's parents smiled. "But what about the cost? Training isn't exactly cheap." Maron tried to point out. "Oh, pish posh, we will take care of the expenses if you truly want to do it. It is the least we could do for our only child." Maron began to cry her parents were being so supported in all of her decisions. A very small part of the reason was because of guilt, they felt terrible for abandoning their sweet daughter for all of those years but it was mostly because they knew their daughter can take care of her self and make the right decisions.

"Maron! It's time for school! Can you here me! OI, Maron!" Miyako was doing her routine of banging on the Kusakabe's apartment door. "That's Miyako-chan bright and early as always." Maron's mother chirped as she went to go answer the door. Miyako to get annoyed waiting for her friend. "I swear it is the same thing every morning. Why do I put up with this?" The door to the Kusakabe's apartment opened. "Ah Miyako-chan, your just in time we were just finishing up breakfast. Would you like some?" The young neighbor blushed. "No thank you Auntie, I've already eaten. Is Maron ready yet?" The older woman placed her finger up to her chin "Hmm, I am not sure. Maron-chan, Chiaki-kun are you done eating? Miyako-chan is waiting for you." The two young love birds came into view. "Let me go get my bag and shoes on, Miyako."

Maron sighed. The three made their way to school. "No more school after tomorrow." Maron stretched "I can't wait personally." An arm hooked around the petite gymnast "Neither can I." The blue haired boy grinned. 'Chiaki! How many times must I tell you not to do things like this? Honestly." Maron broke free of his grip. "Will you two love birds quit it already!" Miyako demanded. Chiaki smiled innocently "I just can't help it, her scent, how she moves, her hair, I just can't get enough I have to pull her near me." Miyako shock her head while Maron blushed. "I can't stand all this lovey dovey stuff. I'm going ahead." And with that the former detective started to run to school. "Is it something I said?" the soul of Adam wondered. "Probably" the soul of Eve retorted.

The pair walked into their home room and took their place just as the first bell started to ring. The on going gossip about Maron and Chiaki was going on as Pakkyaramao-Sensei entered the room. "Silence damasu!" the teacher slammed her hands down on the desk and started to take roll. The day passed slowly for the restless seniors, they were stuck in class while it was a beautiful day out. The hours seemed to pass like years it seemed like every one including Pakkyaramao-Sensei was watching the clock once the last hour of class hit. "Would the students representatives please come up, damasu?" Pakkyaramao-Sensei gestured as she wrote on the black board graduation ceremony. Maron and Minazuki grabbed their notes and walked up to the podium in front of the classroom. "As you know, tomorrow is the graduation ceremony." Iinchou said shakenly. "Each home room is assigned to a different cleaning detail. As soon as rehearsal ends today this class will do our primary clean of the gym. Please remember this is our final rehearsal so everything must be preformed perfectly. After Pakkyaramao-Sensei calls your name you must answer with a yes, and then slowly walk up the steps. Once you walk up the steps you must stop, be sure your feet are together, before taking one step towards the podium where the principal is standing. Please remember you must deeply bow to the principal before raising your left arm towards the diploma to gently take the left, bottom corner. After you securely have the left corner then lift your right arm to take the opposite corner. In one swift motion, you should retrieve the diploma by bending both arms towards your body. Be sure that diploma remains perpendicular to the floor, as you look the principal in the eyes before bowing deeply one more time. After your bow you turn on your heal 90 degrees Boys will be descending on the right side of the stage, girls will descend on the left. When reaching the side of the stage, you must turn around to face the flag hanging at the back of the stage and bow deeply one last time. Once you are off the stage and place your diploma on a table with the others. The diplomas will be distributed in the homeroom after the end of the ceremony. Bow to the principal and the teachers once more before returning to your seat." Minazuki paused "Do we have any questions about the ceremony" Maron asked the class. The entire class fell silent none of them wanted to here that speech any more. "Also remember you will be in your uniform be sure that it is clean and freshly pressed. No adornments of any kind are allowed. All hair styles must be within dress code. No make up or earrings. No exceptions. We will start practice for the going away song in a few minutes." Maron smiled.

The class grumbled as they stood to practice the same song that they have been practicing for over a month. "Silence damasu!" The home room teacher shouted as she pointed with her flute. "On my queue, damasu. One two three, now damasu." The class practiced the farewell song for the rest of the hour. Pakkyaramao-Sensei signaled for the class to stop. "All right damasu. I want one of the student representatives to stay behind with the two people that have clean up duty this week. The other class representative come with me and the rest of the class, damasu." Maron followed the teacher while Yamato, Miyako, and Tachibana-kun stayed behind to clean the class room. "Sensei?" the star squeaked. "What is it Kusakabe, damasu?" The raven haired teacher moved her attention from her cleaning students to the small class reprehensive. "This is probably not a good time to tell you this, but this is the first chance I've had to talk to you." The sweet soul paused. "I've decided to take up the offer to train for the Olympics." Pakkyaramao-Sensei smiled at her star "I'm glad to here that, damasu. You will not regret this decision, damasu. You have been one of the greatest if not the greatest gymnasts I have ever trained, damasu." Maron blushed at the complement that her teacher gave her. "But right now I need you to supervise the boys, make sure that they scrub that floor and place the mat down perfectly, damasu. Everything must be in order tomorrow, damasu." Pakkyaramao-Sensei looked into the star's eyes. Maron gave Pakkyaramao-Sensei a nod and moved closer so she could keep an eye on the male members of her class. As the boys grumbled while scrubbing the floor the girls were busy polishing all of the chairs and preparing the stage with fresh cut flower arrangements. A little over an hour and a half the other class reprehensive and the final two members of the class Pakkyaramao-Sensei signaled for the three to come to her. "Toudaiji, go join the rest of the girls on the stage, damasu. Tachibana, go over to Kusakabe, she will give you instructions, damasu. Minazuki, the class room is in perfect order, damasu?" Iinchou gave the teacher a nod. "Good, then I want to make sure that the girls do a good job cleaning those chairs, damasu. Every thing needs to be perfect for tomorrow, damasu." The raven haired teacher pointed to a group of female students that were scrubbing the fold up chairs. It took five hours after class had ended for the gymnasium to be set up to gave Pakkyaramao-Sensei's standards. She finally allowed her students to leave after the sixth hour.

Miyako and Chiaki all but dragged themselves home as Maron walked normally. "It's not fair that the class representatives only supervise while the rest of us slave away." Miyako grumbled. "You were the one who nominated me, Miyako. So quit your complaining. You know how many times I have worked myself to the bone for the class?" Maron turned and stared at her best friend. The amethyst haired girl nodded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Who do you think were the people that ran around like chickens with their heads cut off to make sure everything was perfect for the school festivals? Iinchou and I have spent many hours in council meetings and numerous hours doing research for the class. So I don't want to hear it." Maron gave Miyako a death's glare. Miyako knew when she was beat and did not push the subject further. The three neighbors made their way up to their apartments and prepared for the last day they would be in high school.

_ililililililililililililililililililililililililililililillilililililililililililililililillilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililil_

_Sorry for the boring lecture that Minazuki gave but I felt it was necessary evil. Japanese's graduation ceremonies are very choreographed and I barely scratched the surface on what all goes on to have one. The practice starts weeks in advance, and every thing must be perfect during the ceremony no ands ifs or buts about it._


	12. Chapter 12

The former Kaitou Jeanne had a hard time sleeping she was so nervous about the speech that she was supposed to give. One class repetitive was picked from each of the graduating class to give a speech and she was the one who was chosen. I don't understand why they didn't choose Iinchou, he is the better student. Maron sat in front of her vanity brushing her hair. 'Got to do something conservative and in dress code with this mess.' Maron gracefully pulled the sides of her hair back into a small ponytail leaving the rest to playfully cascade down her back. She tied a soft yellow ribbon into a bow covering the hair band that she used for the ponytail. The small goddess went to her closet and pulled out a freshly dry cleaned school uniform and carefully put it on making sure that nothing was out of place. As she pulled up her thigh high stockings she realized that her normal every day tan lace up boots were in dress code, however were not suitable for the graduation ceremony. So she opened the closet that held her shoes and pulled out a pair of black penny loafers and placed them by the front door. Maron made some toast and carefully at it, making sure that she did not drop a single crumb onto her uniform.

Maron quietly left her apartment and gently knocked on the door next store. A half dressed Chiaki answered the door rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Maron what are you doing up and ready for school this early? We still have nearly two and a half hours before we are supposed to be there." The sweet soul gave him a small good morning kiss to the cheek. "I'm a senor student reprehensive giving a speech, I have to be at school two hours before the rest of the senor class needs to be there." Maron smiled. The sly boy tried to grab a hold of his treasure but was thwarted by the former Jeanne. "Not today, you'll wrinkle me." She warned. "Hey, I need you to remind Miyako that I am already at school, the last thing I need for her to do is start banging my door in when I am not home." Maron stared into Chiaki's eyes and he smiled. "Only if I can have a reward." The chocolate eyed beauty rolled her eyes and gave her fiancé a soft kiss on the lips before making her way to the elevator.

Maron went through her speech in her mind as she made her way through the quiet streets. "Damn, I am never gonna get this right." She murmured to herself as she walked through the gates of the school. "This is my last day here. It's kind of sad; I have so many fond memories linked here." Maron stared at her shoe compartment for a moment before changing into her indoor school slippers. The star of Momokuri High School felt a little depressed as she placed her school bag into her desk. "Maron, what seams to be the problem?" the disquieted demon knight showed concern to the reincarnation of Jeanne D'arc. "Noin…."the goddess spoke "This is my last day at this school; I'm going to miss it." She wiped a tear away. Noin pulled a handkerchief from the breast pocket of his black suit coat. "Don't cry it is not like an angel to cry." He handed the reincarnation of his love the handkerchief. Maron let out a small giggle "You were not around Fin too much, were you?" Hijiri-Sensei let out a small laugh. "She was a bit of a cry baby at times, wasn't she?" Maron gave a small nod and handed the handkerchief back to her knight. "I'm feeling better, thank you." Noin went to pull the sweet soul into an embrace but something told him that he should not.

"Right on time Kusakabe, damasu." Maron home room teacher entered the class room. "Are you ready for your speech, damasu?" Maron gave a nervous nod to the raven haired home room teacher. "You do know why I chose you instead of Minazuki, damasu?" Pakkyaramao-Sensei asked her star. Maron looked at her teacher with curiosity "In all honesty I do not, Pakkyaramao-Sensei. Why did you choose me?" the senor asked "I thought it would be obvious, damasu. You have been the one student that took my advice about becoming like a beautiful flower to heart, damasu. I have given that speech so many times since I started teaching and only a handful has ever truly understood what I was talking about, damasu. Kusakabe, you may be the most passionate student I have ever had the honor to teach, damasu." Pakkyaramao-Sensei tried to hold her tears back. "Please inspire others as you have done to me, damasu." Maron was speechless at the display her home room teacher had shown her. "Pakkyaramao-Sensei, if it is alright may I stay in here for a little bit, I need to add something to my speech?" The raven haired teacher nodded and left the star to her thoughts. Maron pulled out a notebook and a pen then began to write like mad a new speech. Words seam to poor out of the sweet soul and before she knew it she had done in a matter of minutes some thing that took her weeks before to accomplish. Maron entered the gym, prepared to go through the rehearsal with her new speech at hand. Pakkyaramao-Sensei called her name and Maron stood at the podium and read her speech to the faculty and the students that were in the gym. There were very few people that did not start to tear from the speech that the young goddess gave. No one could believe such deep words came out of a person so young.

The teachers stood in a group and started to converse with each other. "This is highly unheard of, damasu." Maron over heard her homeroom teacher say. Moments later Both Pakkyaramao-Sensei and the Principle walked up to the young star. "Kusakabe-san is it?" the Principle looked for reassurance. The raven haired teacher nodded. The Principle cleared his throat "Well yes Kusakabe-san if you don't mind I would like to have your speech after all of the speakers. If you don't mind." Maron didn't say anything she only nodded. "Your speech will be after my own, right before We start handing out the diplomas." The Principle looked raised his voice so the entire room could hear him "Every one we are running through the speeches one more time with Kusakabe-san moved to the end." The other class reps started to grumble at this news. They were ready to get it over with all ready. An ear piercing note from Pakkyaramao-Sensei's flute shut the griping seniors right up. One by one students, teachers, members of the PTA, and board of education members went through their speeches then at last it was Maron's turn once again. The few people that did not cry the first time they heard the speech were crying this time "Lovely, damasu." Pakkyaramao-Sensei breathed. Out side the doors three sets of eyes were peaking in to see what was going on. "How the hell did she become the last speaker?" Miyako all but yelled. Minazuki tried to calm the vocal teen but it was too late Pakkyaramao-Sensei had spotted them and sent them to their home room.

Shortly after the three teenagers returned to their home room. Both Maron and Pakkyaramao-Sensei entered the room. The sweet soul took her place at her desk as the violet haired teacher began to speak. "We will have one more rehearsal before we start the ceremony in one hour, damasu." Once again the students practiced walking, sitting, standing, bowing, and singing. Maron thought of nothing but her speech. She did not think that it was anything special, but why did they move her to the end. Maron grew used to being placed at the end of things. It was almost like she was on a different level then other people, but she did not think that she was anything special, even if she was the reincarnation of Eve she was still first and for most Maron Kusakabe. "enough practice, damasu! Please line up in the order of roll call, damasu." The class quietly formed a line with out any hassle. They knew all to well not to mess with Pakkyaramao-Sensei on the graduation ceremony day she was truly scary on that day. "Kusakabe, please leave the line and go meet with the other speakers. Maron did what was asked of her with out a second thought, she just made a mental note of who to look for when it was time to join her class. "Kanzaki Kusukame be sure to leave one space between you two when you sit for when Kusakabe returns from her speech, damasu." The fiery teacher pointed her flute at the two girls. With that Maron left her home room and made her way to the side entrance of the gym.

One by one the speakers made their way to the podium and delivered their speeches until finally it was Maron's turn. The young goddess gracefully made her way to the podium, took a deep breath and began her speech.

"There was a time when believed that everyone was my enemies.

That I couldn't show my weaknesses to anyone.

I was so scared. Beneath my feet was the bottomless ocean

and everyone was waiting for me to fall in.

I hated myself; I was a person who can't trust anyone.

I hated myself, because I was a person who couldn't believe in myself.

I hated myself; the person would hurt people around me from fear of rejection.

However over time I learned that I'm strong and I'm not going to give up!

It took me facing myself to over come those weaknesses within my heart.

I didn't need a sword. I just needed I believe in myself.

That is all any of us needs to believe in.

Just to be able to tell yourself that it's ok you can cry.

It's alright to cry because crying is not weakness; it's the courage we gain

when we are not afraid to show ourselves to others.

Just believe that you are not alone, trust in yourselves

and one another and we can all become the like the wind.

Reaching across the world.

I want to be like the wind... A wind

like a deep breath... At times, I want to be the wind that

fights against the world, the wind that dries the tears of the world,

The the wind that eases the pain of the world,

I want to be a wind like that. I want to spread my wings and fly.

I want to be the wind on your shoulders.

I want to sweep up sadness of the world, and spread joy and happiness to others.

I believe we all can become the wind and make the world a better place for all.

We can all be Strong and serious, matchless and marvelous, cheerful and courageous.

Just believe in yourself.

Thank you."

The gymnasium was silent as the girl bowed and prepared to leave the stage when the crowd erupted in applause; there was not one dry eye in the room. This teenager spoke with wisdom far beyond her years. She was like the wind of her speech. Maron shortly returned to her seat as the Principle return to the podium and the handing out of the diplomas. One by one the students of the senor class received their diplomas and placed them on the predestinated tables before returning to their chairs. After the final student returned to their seat it was time for the farewell song. All of the senor students stood in perfect unison as they began to sing the farewell song and with that their high school with was brought to an end.

ilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililillilililil

_Author's note: It took me a little while to come up with Maron's speech I borrowed allot from the translation I did of the final chapter and reworked it with some other speeches that Maron or Kaitou Jeanne had given. It wasn't as graceful as I wanted it but this speech was no easy task for me._


	13. Chapter 13

After the final farewells, the hugs, and the photos the three neighbors made their way back to the Mansion so they could change into their party clothes. Chiaki's father insisted on having a large party to celebrate his only son's engagement. The good doctor Nagoya invited all of Chiaki and Maron's home room class, their parents, their teachers, and any other acquaintances that he saw fit. The party was less then an hour away by the time Kagura came to pick up Chiaki and the Kusakabes. They were the first to arrive at restaurant. Kaiki welcomed Maron's parents introducing himself as Chiaki's older brother. Koran, Maron's mother was shocked on how mature Chiaki's brother acted until the former thief hit his "brother" over the head with one of the menus "Cut it out, Pop!" The teen growled. "Eh, you mean he is your father? But he looks so young." The star's mother was in shock. "He likes to tease people, mother. He did the same trick to Miyako and myself when we first met him, mother." Maron smiled. "You get used to it after a while." The small goddess placed her hand on her mother's shoulder.

Slowly but surely the guests arrived as the night went on. Chiaki soon grew bored with the party he wanted nothing more then to grab his fiancé and make their escape to some where that the two of them could be alone. Maron on the other hand was being the ever cheerful hostess talking with everyone, complimenting the ladies on their dresses, charming the gentlemen with compliments. She made sure that every one was having a good time, everyone except Chiaki. Even though he stood by her side the entire night she had barely said two words to him and it was making the angsty teenager jealous. When the soul of Adam could not take it any longer her grabbed the hand of the soul of Eve and pulled her to the nearest exit. Maron of course tried to protest but the determination that Chiaki was using was not even human. Chiaki finally released the hand of his goddess once they were a good twenty feet from the restaurant. "Mou, Chiaki what was your rush? The party is still going on. We need to be courteous ho-"Maron's lecture was cut short by one of Chiaki's impulsive kisses. The former Jeanne started to blush as she pulled away from her rival. "Chiaki, I wish that you would quit doing that. As I was saying we need to be courteous hosts. This party is for us after all." The young man paid no mind to what the chocolate eyed beauty was saying. "I don't care, all I need is you." confessed as he went for another kiss. 'He is just like a spoiled child sometimes.' Maron mused to herself.

"I hope that son of mine is treating the fair Maron-san, like the lady she is" Doctor Nagoya smiled. "I've not seen any one so protective like Chiaki-kun. You have a one fine boy there, Nagoya-sensei" Maron's father replied. "You know I wasn't sure what to make him out as when I first met him. I mean disappearing with Maron-chan for close to two days and all. But he has done everything he could do to gain my respect. You must be proud." Koran Kusakabe joined in on the conversation. The good doctor smiled and nodded. "Did they ever tell you where they disappeared to?" Both of Maron's parents shook their heads. "No never. Did they tell you, Nagoya-sensei?" The husband inquired. "Nope never, I wonder what they are hiding. Those two have been hiding something big for over a year, I knew something was up when Chiaki called me up and said that Maron feel off her balcony, but it was oblivious that she did not fall anywhere near that high. After that I started to try to piece things together and I have yet to come up with a plausible answer." The doctor sighed. "When did all of this happen, I never heard that Maron fell off the balcony?" Maron's father was shocked to hear this news. "Did they not tell you? Strange, it happened about a month before they disappeared. I was so worried for Maron-san I did not think that she was gonna make it through that coma; she was unconscious for nearly three days. Poor Chiaki, he did not leave her bed side at all. The last time I saw him that torn up about any one was when his poor mother died. I knew then that Maron-san did the impossible and shattered the box that surrounded my son's heart, and for that I am eternally grateful for." Chiaki's father confessed. The three parents fell silent. There was so much to talk about and they have barely scratched the surface. "Where are Maron and Chiaki?" Mr. Kusakabe enquired. The three parents looked around the room. They could not find their children at all. "I swear those two are like sneak thieves at times. The can disappear with out a trace better then anyone I know." The doctor confessed.

Outside Maron was using all the power she had to try and convince Chiaki to go back to the party. But Chiaki would have none of that. The only thing he wanted was to be alone with his treasure, whether she liked it or not. All was going according to the former thief's plans until three figures appeared behind Maron. Those figures were not other then the parents of both of the former Kaitous. "And just what are the you two doing out here?" Koran peered down at the two teenagers. "Chiaki, you made your poor father worry." Kaiki pouted. "Maron your mother, Dr. Nagoya, and I have some questions we would like to be clarified if you don't mind. What is this secret that you two seem to be safe guarding?" Maron's father gave the two teenagers a stern look. Both Maron and Chiaki stood with their backs to the wall. They knew at some point their parents would figure out that something was up. "Now is not the best time or place to talk about that. Perhaps tomorrow we can all meet at my apartment for breakfast tomorrow, and we will tell you what you would like to hear." Chiaki said nonchalantly. The parents agreed on one condition the two young lovers had to return to the party. The two agreed and went back inside. The night seemed to drag on for the two after that point they desperately wanted to go somewhere they could talk. Only two other people knew their secret and that was Miyako and the Demon Knight Noin. They never had any reason to tell any one else. They both knew at one point that they would have to tell their parents a secret like the one they had would not be easy to believe though. As soon as every one had left the restraint the two teenagers took it as their queue to leave. Before Kagura could bring the car around the ex-thieves bid their parents good bye and told them that they were going to be out late before started their trek home.

"How are gonna be able to tell them, Chiaki?" It took everything for Maron to not cry "It's not like we can say we happened to meet two angels that gave us the power to seal demons." The sweet soul shook. It pained Chiaki to see Maron so upset he did the only thing he could think to do Chiaki wrapped his arms around Maron and told her that every thing will work its way out. The tow souls of Adam and Eve wondered the sleeping city in a daze they did not even realize that they were already home. Slowly the two made their way up the flights of stairs and creped into Chiaki's apartment. Making sure no one heard them. There was an advantage of being a former thief after all. The two sat next to each other in the complete darkness until the early hours of the morning. Chiaki decided even though he loved the company of his goddess it would be best if she returned home. The two lovers walked out to the balcony and the former Jeanne hopped over to her balcony making sure that she did not make a sound. The clever girl stealthily made her way to her bedroom and went to sleep.

By about seven in the morning the good Doctor Nagoya had already made his way to the Kusakabe residence and was talking with the two architects while awaiting Maron to wake up. All the noise from the living room woke up the slumbering goddess. 'Oh, great they are already ready to hear everything.' Maron rubbed her temple. 'I might as well get ready, no matter how much I don't want to go through with this sitting in here will not stop it.' And with that the small framed gymnast opened her closet to find something to wear. Moments later Maron stepped out wearing a soft green and pink floral dress with a simple head band in her hair. "I'll um, go see if breakfast is ready." She kept her eyes down to the ground as she passed by the parents. Softly she shut her front door and gave a light knock to the door next to hers. Chiaki almost admittedly opened the door. He gave his treasure a small kiss on the cheek "Every thing will be fine, just let me do the talking, ok?" Maron gave him a small nod. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes can you go get our parents?" Chiaki gave a wink and returned to the kitchen. Maron returned to her apartment to announce that breakfast was ready to be served.


	14. Chapter 14

Breakfast was a quiet one for the two ex-Kaitous and their three parents. Both sides were too nervous to say anything. Chiaki was the one to finally break the silence. "Does the food taste all right?" There was nothing but sweat drops and nods from the rest of the people at the table. Moments later Maron's father tried to break the silence "So since we are all here and breakfast is winding down, con you please tell us what we want to know." Chiaki sipped his tea. "All in good time, let us first finish our meal." The parents grumbled as they finished their pancakes.

By the time the cups of coffee were half gone Chiaki had left the table and returned to the living room with a large onyx colored chest that had two locks on it. Kaiki stared at the locked box wondering what unknown treasure was inside. "We figured that we should save these things to relive the memories." The young man with topaz colored hair grunted. Maron walked up to where the box was and opened the first lock. "You can never be too safe." She joked as Chiaki opened the second lock. The parents gathered around their children to see what was in the box but all they could see was two neatly folded sets of clothes that were the brightest white that any of them had ever seen. "I don't suppose any of you guys recognize these clothes." The three parents shook their heads. They knew there was something oddly familiar about them but they just could not place their finger on it. "These are the clothes that we were wearing when Maron's parents return home." The former Sindbad smirked as he took a knife to the torso of the gleaming white shirt. Every one but the two former thieves were in shock that the knife broke in half as the young man stabbed the shirt. Maron just rolled her eyes and moved the clothes onto the coffee table. Chiaki helped his goddess remove the rest of the contents of the chest and place the items on the table. The fathers were still trying to break the shirt as Maron opened a small case with two pouches with in it. Each of the former thieves opened a pouch. Maron opened the white while Chiaki opened the black. Inside were chest pieces, but not ordinary chest pieces these had to be the finest crafted chest pieces that any of them had ever seen. Both teen placed the pieces and the velvet pouches on the table. Next Maron and Chiaki pulled out various large items, daggers, a toy duck, ropes, fans, a boomerang, a photo of two angels that looked a lot like Miyako and Maron, a couple of feathers both white and black, and a small golden arrow. The good doctor's eyes widened he had recognized some of the items. "Chiaki?" but he fell silent as the two lovers pulled the last items out of the case. A black and white set of silk cloths that appeared to be hiding something. Slowly the two revealed a set of rosaries. The one in Maron's hand was a stunning gold with a single flawless ruby in the center while the one in Chiaki's hand was a crude ebony with an uncut piece of ivory tied to the center. "What can I say, we were both Kaitous."

"Wh-when, how?" Maron's mother started to stutter as the two fathers looked at their children in absolute horror. "Well let us start at the beginning." Chiaki took a moment to gather his thoughts. "About two years ago I met a black angel by the name of Axcess Time. Boy was he a noisy." The teen cracked a smile thinking about his missing friend. "He told me that he was sent by God for a mission of great importance, but since he was already too late to stop the path that had already started he came in search for me. I thought as I am pretty sure you guys are thinking right now that I must have lost my mind. At first I tried to ignore the small pest but the little bugger would not leave me alone no matter what I did." The soul of Adam paused so he could rub his temples. "At about the same time I had met a vice angel by the name of Fin Fish, she told me that I was very special because I was the only one able to seal demons that lived inside beautiful pieces of art." The soul of Eve blurted out.

"As I was saying Axcess told me that he was on a mission from God and only I could help him." Chiaki continued. "But why you?" His father asked. "The reasoning for that will be revealed in due time dad. Anyways he handed me a file with a picture of a girl in side. Not just any girl, it was a file on Maron. He told me that it was the highest importance that she did not seal demons." He took a breath. "I don't understand, if the vice angel told Maron-chan to seal demons why did the black one ask you to stop her?" Koran wondered "At the time all I knew was because it was Axcess's mission from God. I did not question it because it gave me a reason to leave home. I moved in here so I could get closer to Maron. I even tried to make her fall in love with me just so she would stop. But that was a mistake and I am grateful that Maron forgave me for doing that to her. Because I would be lost with out her." He turned his head and gazed at his future wife blushing. "I quickly gave up the whole fake love thing since it was me who was falling in love. But before I could do anything about it Maron discovered that I was indeed Sindbad and that I knew that she was Jeanne. To add pain to the insult Maron came across the news that her parents were getting a divorce. "The newly remarried husband and wife felt a twinge of guilt.

"Luckily with that and the fact that my own father was possessed by a demon we were able to rebuild our friendship." The good doctor pointed to himself "I was?" Maron nodded "Yes you were and so were you mother and father." Both of the Kusakabes were in shock. "But that bond nearly broke thanks to a Demon Knight by the name of Noin Claude, which you guys know better as Shikaidou Hijiri. He had sent a lesser demon to posses a young boy with a weak heart by the name of Zen. Sadly the demon was the only thing that was keeping him alive. So when the demon was sealed I'm afraid that he did not survive it." Chiaki gave a small squeeze to Maron's hand. "You mean Zen-kun that died at my hospital last year?" Nagoya-Sensei blurted out. His son closed his eyes and nodded. "I also learned that during this time Fin was actually a banished angel and her job was to weaken the heart of soul that held one third of God's power." He signaled to the chocolate eyed goddess that he was holding hands with. "What?"' All three parents shouted out as they pointed to the small frame gymnast. "Maron held one third of God's powers, the power of reincarnation. You see Maron has been reborn to this earth more times then we even want to talk about. In her life before this one she was Jeanne D'arc. But none of that really matters because Maron is Maron. Fin revealed her true colors and Axcess was forced to tell us the sad tale of the fallen angel Fin Fish. Maron knew that Fin was not truly evil and attempted to redeem the poor angel. However Fin would not have any of that and Maron fell from the seventh floor."

Chiaki had to take a moment to compose himself for the next part of the story. "I was so afraid that Maron would not wake up. If she died I know I would have followed suit very shortly after." The young man held his heart. "While I was unconscious, I had traveled back in time to meet my former self Jeanne D'arc. I tried my best to rescue her but since I did not have control of any of my powers, I failed. With Jeanne's last breath she focused what power she had left to me and I was able to once more become kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. With the help of a new rosary thanks to the pendant that Chiaki gave me for my birthday." Maron put her hand up to her neck and started to fiddle with her pendant. "The next demon was a hard one to deal with, the demon had posed Miyako and I was under the demon's influence as well." Chiaki paused as Maron passed the photo of the two angels to her parents. "The demon thought it would be hard for Maron to seal it if it used me as a hindrance. Sadly enough One of Maron's high kicks and I was out for the count." Chiaki rubbed his jaw. "Maron was able to seal the demon, but the price was that she had to share her identity with Miyako. She took it better then either one of us could have imagined." Chiaki gave off a cocky grin.

"Now the final battle was soon at hand and once again the devil thought he could use me as leverage against Maron by having me disappear right in front of her eyes. Fin thought she could break Maron even further by telling her that I was killed. But it did not work Maron was bright and energetic while I spent the night in hell." The former Sindbad tried to erase the memory from his mind. "I was able to get through to Fin finally with the help of Axcess, and Fin was able to become a true angel. Almost imitatively the earth started to shake and four angels and myself we teleported to heaven and I was able to talk with God. God told me the story of how he created Adam and Eve as well as God falling in love with Eve. God did not want to see Eve die and never return to the earth so he gave Eve his power of reincarnation. He also told me that within my body held the sole of Eve." Maron scratched her head and gave off a nervous laugh as all three adult's mouth hung open.

"The devil used me as a bargaining tool so Maron would face off with his challenge and end the war between heaven and hell. Maron stupidly agreed to it. The next day was the final battle. Maron versus the former Kaitou Jeanne. The Jeanne that was working for the Devil. Who knew Maron's weaknesses better then her former self? Maron was fantastic she did not need to use her sword all she needed was her words and her embrace. The battle was over before it even started. The devil tried one last attempt at Maron's life but Fin, she sacrificed herself so Maron stayed out of harms way. Fin however did not make it. Maron gave up her powers so Fin would have the chance to live again, and we were teleported back to earth not long after God confessing that I held the soul of Adam. I would use my own powers to protect Eve, which is the reason why I was also able to see angels. Needless to say we were both shocked. Who would have guessed it Adam and Eve finding each other after all these years? Apparently this soul worked it's way through heaven a few times to meet up with it's soul mate once more." Chiaki smirked. "The rest you guys know we returned to earth wearing clothes that were made in heaven and Maron's parents returned to Japan and decided to get remarried, and that is everything." The young Kaitou finished.

All three parents remained quiet for some time as Maron and Chiaki returned the items back into their case. The lovers carefully locked the chest and Chiaki returned it to it's hiding place. "We are gonna leave you guys to your thoughts for a while and we will return later on in the day." Chiaki grabbed Maron's hand and ushered her old the door.

Ilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililil

_Author's note_

_Man this chapter was a hard one to do for many reasons. _

_what to write what to write._

_How to crush 7 mangos into one chapter._

_just going through the whole story by memory was solo hard. _


	15. Chapter 15

That night hardly anyone said a word. Both Maron and Chiaki's parents did not say anything to their children. For two weeks all that their parents said were small peasantries to the children. They just had no idea how to talk with them. Chiaki knew that they just needed time. But Maron took it hard she all but cried while she packed her room up getting ready to move. She had finally got her family back, but now exposing her secret had torn her family away from her again. 'I just don't understand why are they pulling away from Me.' she flung a pillow across the room.

They only had one night left before Maron was leaving that apartment, maybe for good and still her parents remained silent. It was halfway through dinner when Maron erupted, "I am still your daughter... you can at least speak to me!" The young goddess sobbed. "I feel like I am losing you guys all over again. Why won't you speak to me?" Maron got up and ran to her room, shutting the door behind her. The Kusakabe parents sat there looking at each other. "We should talk with her." Maron's father looked at his wife. "But how can we face her? We have not been the best parents to her." Her mother trembled.

Maron's bedroom door opened slowly as her mother and father entered her bedroom. Koran sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair out of Maron's face as Takumi put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Maron-chan I know we have not been the best parents to you, and that I am sorry. We do care about you. It's just all this news; it just caught us off guard. Who would have known that you two had such an unbelievable secret, darling." Maron's father sat next to his wife. "Maron, we love you with all of our hearts, it's just that we were not prepared for such news. I mean our daughter being on the top of the Police's capture list. That she has nearly died multiple times. That her and the person I will be soon be calling my son in law were at one time the first being on earth and they can see angels. We just did not know how to handle things. We are sorry, please forgive us." Maron turned to look at her parents "Really?" the sweet soul's tears begin to slow. Her parents gave her a small smile as they leaned in and gave their only child a hug.

It was barely seven in the morning when the moving truck came to pick up the two former thieves belongings. Maron and Miyako were in the way as the men attempted to load the truck. The two girls hugged and cried at the thought that they were not going to be able to see each other every day as they have grown used to over the twelve years that they have been neighbors. They may not always get along but they were always there for each other. "Hey, would you two please get off of the couch already!" Chiaki grumbled as he and Kagura started to lift the couch. The two girls moved their tearful good byes to another apartment. "Miyako-san, you're in front of the door and this box is heavy." Minazuki squeaked as he nearly dropped box labeled gymnastic equipment. "Can we get some peace around here!" Miyako all but screamed as she grabbed the box away from her new boyfriend and hit him with it. "We are out of the way, now leave us alone!" The amethyst haired girl glared. Time seemed to move quickly for the two girls, neither one was ready to say their final good byes. "Miyako, you know we are only a two hour train trip away, right?" Chiaki attempted to get usher Maron to the car as the goddess tried to protest. "I know that. It's not the same you guys will no longer be right across the hall anymore. How will I be able to protect my Maron?" Miyako held on to Maron's arm and tried to stop the two from going down stairs. "Miyako would you like to come and see the new place?" Chiaki sighed "You can say your good byes there. We just need to get a move on; the moving truck is going to beat us there at the rate we are going." Miyako leaped into the elevator and started to complain that the elevator was too slow.

The five hour car ride was a cramped one. Both Miyako and Chiaki refused to sit anywhere but next to Maron in the back seat. The poor parents had to take a separate car because of the bickering that Chiaki and Miyako were doing. It was just too much. Every time Maron attempted to sit in the front seat of the car next to Kagura, Miyako or Chiaki just pulled her back to the back seat and started to argue again. 'Please let me out of her.' Maron started to beg within her mind. She was so worn out by the time that they reached her new home she could have cared less if she said good bye or not. She just pushed Chiaki and Miyako out of the car and locked the doors and closed her eyes so she could enjoy the silence. "You got her mad at us." Chiaki glared at Miyako. "Me, it was you. You should have sat up front." Miyako stabbed her finger at him and the two continued to argue as the moving truck with the former class rep drove up.

By the time Maron finally decided to leave the car the moving truck was already unloaded and her parents were about to leave. Chiaki's Maron radar went off just as soon as the car's door open and he was out to the door before Maron got one foot out. He scooped the petite girl up into his arms and went bounding up the stairs. "Chiaki let go of me this instant!" She demanded as her protector smiled and continued up the stairs. The more she fought the more he held on. He nudged the door open with his hip and carried his future bride over the thresh hold before carefully setting the goddess back on her own two feet. Maron's grumbling was cut short by the beauty of her new apartment. It was a gorgeous two story penthouse with a small flower garden outside on the balcony. In the distance she could see a breath taking view of the city at sun set. There was a winding set of stairs off to the left of the front door, leading up to the master bedroom. Back on the main floor there was three other bedrooms that Chiaki had planned to set one up as a office, another as a guest room, and the third he had already set up for Maron to be able to practice her gymnastics to some degree. It was truly a beautiful apartment and Maron loved it. This apartment had to be close to double of the size of her old one at the Mansion. "I guess this will have to do." Miyako grumbled as she was pulled out the door by the Kusakabe parents. "It's time to go Miyako-chan." Koran smiled as she pulled the loud mouth teen down the stairs. "Wait I haven't said good bye yet! Hold on one blasted minute, I want to say good bye!" Miyako screamed as she was forced into the car and with that the lovers were left alone in their apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

Nearly a month has pasted since the lovers moved into their new home. Chiaki has already become very popular in his courses all of the ladies can not help flocking to him. Maron has gone through her interviews with Asahi Mutual Life Insurance Gymnastics Club and will be shortly set up with her own coach. For the time being she has been practicing what she can in the room that Chiaki had set up, however she has not been able to do much since the room was much too small to handle most routines. Forget about trying to practice with her ribbon in there. She was able to practice some simple flips and tumbles and on occasion so ball or club tosses but that was it. Maron was in one of her practice sessions when the phone rang. Maron answered the call finding out that Asahi Mutual Life Insurance Gymnastics Club had found a coach for her and they wanted her to meet them that day.

Maron quickly tossed together her equipment in a duffle bag and put on a red with gold trim robe styled dress shirt over her leotard and dancer's pants and ran out the door. The sweet soul was showing small signs of nervousness as she waited for the person who was supposed to be her coach. Maron did not know much about the person just that their name was Motoko Kunikita and with a name like that they could be male or female. Maron decided instead of freaking about whether the new coach was a man or a woman she should probably warm up before they got there. The goddess removed her dress shirt and her dance's pants to reveal a simple black spaghetti strap leotard. By the time she was half way through her rope warm up a tall middle aged woman came into the gym. The woman remained silent as Maron went through her routine. As Maron moved out of her ending pose she heard a strong voice from the corner. "Not bad, but you could do allot better." Maron turned around to see who it was who spoke. "Couch Kunikita?" the small frame beauty squeaked. The woman nodded. She could not be any older then thirty five Maron thought. "Pleased to meet you, my name is…" the sweet soul was cut off. "I know who you are, we got allot of work to do to get you ready. What is your daily routine?" The woman grumbled. "Well I, spend about two to three hours of practice and I..." Maron started "Not nearly enough, do you study any form of dance?" the couch peered at the star. Maron shook her head "No eh? Well that is going to change I have already enrolled you. Here is the address be sure to go buy some ballet slippers you're going to learn ballet and you start tomorrow. I will see you on Monday at 3:00pm." And with that Maron's new coach walked out of the gym.

'Ballet? Why on earth does she want me to learn ballet?' Maron questioned herself as she left the building. The star looked at the form "What at Keio University? But that is where Chiaki is." Maron looked at her lunch and noticed that it was a half of hour before Chiaki got out of class so she made her way to Keio University and went in search of the medical department. "Excuse me; do you know where this room is?" Maron asked a young man wearing a white lab coat. The med student turned around and saw a beautiful young woman that he thought must belong to the dance department. "Well I can show you if you want, my lady." The med student smiled at the small goddess and ushered Maron to the medical department. Maron politely thanked the student and waited outside of Chiaki's class. Multiple male students started to flock around the goddess trying to get her name and number but Maron being completely oblivious to the men hitting on her she politely made conversation as she waited for her fiancé.

As Chiaki left his class room one of his fellow class mates told him that he had to see the dance student that was down the hall. This perked Chiaki's interests for some strange reason and he went to find out what all the talking was about. As Chiaki came closer to the group of men he recognized the soft voice coming from the center. "Sorry boys she's taken." Chiaki wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the petite girl. "Nagoya that's not fare you already have a fiancé don't go stealing this beauty." One of the students grumbled. 'Yeah, Nagoya your taken this one is fare game." Another student yelled. Chiaki could not help but laugh at this as he gave Maron a hug. "Chiaki!" the sweet soul blushed. "This happens to be Maron Kusakabe my fiancé, boys." Chiaki smirked as he raised his love's left hand so the med students could see the ring on her hand. "Not fare." The men breathed and walked off in utter failure.

Maron handed Chiaki the schedule that her coach gave her. "I met my trainer today and she has enrolled me in ballet here, and since I was in the neighborhood I wanted to see if you wanted to walk home with me." The former thief smiled at her rival. Chiaki nodded to his lover. "Good, then you wont mind us also stopping by the dance and gymnastics store, I need to pick up some things before tomorrow." Maron grinned as Chiaki froze in place. Maron pulled her unwilling bag carrier behind her as she entered the dance shop. Nearly three hours later the sweet soul opened the door to her apartment and sat a small shopping bag down while no more then five feet behind her was her poor fiancé lugging a good six large shopping bags filled with various dance and gymnastic items. "Maron is all this stuff necessary?" Chiaki juggled the bags so he could close the door. Maron shot him a dirty look. "Of course it is."

ilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililiililililililil

_Author's notes:_

_While I was doing research on where Chiaki should be going to school I discovered that Keio University also had a really good dance department and there sprang an idea which I am not gonna get too much into because you don't want the story spoiled do you? Anyways I figured that when Maron started training her coach would have Maron take some sort of dance class so she would improve her rhythm. I chose ballet because I think it is the most graceful of dances and to me Maron emits allot of grace._


	17. Chapter 17

Maron depressingly looked out of the plane window as her plane took off to Sydney. The goddess was sad to go because she would have to stay in a strange country by her self for close to three weeks. She knew this was going to happen but that did not make it any easier. That morning Maron and Chiaki just sat in bed holding one another not wanting the moment to end. They would have still been lying there if it wasn't for the going away comity lead by Miyako. Maron's mood soured as the flight continued. She had spent the last five months preparing for this but the one thing she did not prepare for is being away from Chiaki so long. It was not until one week prior during ballet did it even hit her and by that time it was too late to back out. Maron grumbled and turned to the window pulling the blanket around her shoulders.

Chiaki was the last person to leave the airport after Maron's plane took off. He just stood at the window and stared at the empty space where Maron's plane had once been. "Be safe my princess." Chiaki whispered to himself before he turned and walked out of the airport. The former Sindbad was in no mood for company when he returned to their apartment. He just returned to the bedroom and curled up in the bed and took deep breaths so he could inhale the familiar citrus aroma that belonged to his love. Chiaki pulled out the Maron doll he once stole from his father and held it in his arms as he fell asleep.

Maron found her first week in Sydney a boar she did not want to go out and do anything. She spent her time between practice and staying in the apartment that was provided for her. The star just did not feel like doing anything she missed Chiaki too much. Maron heard a knock to her door as she was getting set to go to the stadium. The sweet soul's heart nearly leaped out of her chest when she opened the door. There standing in the hall was the person she wanted to see the most in the world at the moment. "Is this real?" the goddess began to cry. "I took a small leave of absence at school. The instructors understood and are allowing me to do make ups when I get back." Chiaki smiled as he wrapped his arms around the slim shoulders that belonged to his princess. "I've missed you so much." The soul of Adam bent down and gave his bride a passionate kiss. That kiss was however interrupted by Maron's cell phone. It was her coach she was supposed to be at the stadium ten minutes ago. Maron had Chiaki drop his luggage off in the small apartment before she dragged him with her to the stadium. Unfortunately Chiaki was not allowed through the same entrance that Maron had to go through since he was not a competing athlete but Maron luckily had enough pull to get him upfront seating. "Never underestimate the power of a girl." She gave Chiaki a wink as she handed him the ticket and with that she was off to the floor with her teammates.

"Kusakabe, you seem to be glowing. Did something good happen." One of Maron's teammates asked the star. Maron smiled and pointed to a young man with topaz colored hair. "My fiancé flew down here to see me." Maron blushed. "That's your fiancé? He's hot!" one of her teammates all but yelled. "How'd you meet him?" another teammate elbowed the goddess. Maron just sat there smiling at Chiaki oblivious to everything else. Maron felt like she was flying as she preformed. She felt like nothing could stop her tonight. Her ribbon danced through the air as she spun. All those months of grueling training and ballet class pulled off for the people back home watching the former star of Momokuri High school could not believe that their Maron had improved to the point that she was like a flawless diamond. Maron shined like never before she was truly like a goddess and for the lucky people who saw this performance in person they swore that they saw angelic wings sprout from the young Japanese beauty's back as she danced with her ribbon.

As she sat to get her score the reporter bombarded the petite goddess with questions. They wanted to know anything and everything about this new Star of Japan. By morning reporters were attempting to interview any one that knew the winner of the gold metal, where she went to school, what was her favorite color literary anything and everything about the young gymnast. But Maron did not care for any of this new found fame. She did however do one interview with one of Japan's top talk show hosts by the request of her team. Maron talked about her family, friends, where she grew up, her team, and coach. Maron made sure that nothing that she said would connect her with Jeanne which was no easy task. How can you talk about your family when the were possessed by demons and abandoned you for close to ten years then suddenly reappear in your life, how can you talk about the way you meet the person your gonna marry with out saying that you only met him because he was sent by god to block you from sealing demons, How can you explain the events of the last two years of your life with out Jeanne? Maron kept allot of her life a secret to every one all they really knew about her is that she is an eighteen year old gymnast, engaged to be married, that came from Momokuri high school. Nothing else needed to be known. Some reporters tried to get Chiaki to talk about Maron but he was as tightlipped as the rising star of rhythmatic gymnastics.

Maron and Chiaki spent all of the free time together that they had before the week was over and Chiaki hard to return back to Japan. Maron did not want to stay for closing ceremonies but being a medalist she had to for the Pride of Japan. By October 1st Maron grew very impatient her flight back home was only a matter of hours after the closing ceremonies and the time was ticking. Maron would thump her feet while nobody was looking, stare at her watch she tried anything to make the time go faster. Unfortunately it was still not fast enough for the goddess's tastes. Maron did not even bother to change before she got on the plane she just wanted to go home so badly she could taste it. Maron was driving every one on the eleven hour flight crazy with her fidgetiness. The plane ride seemed like days to both Maron and the poor person who was stuck sitting next to her. The star just kept on getting up and down, thumping her feet, tapping her fingers it was truly annoying. Maron had to at least change her outfit on the plane six times trying to look good for her future husband and the neighbor was getting tired of getting out of their seat. By the time the plane landed the people could not wait to get her off the plane they were more then willing to help her get out of the plane as soon as humanly possible. Customs took an eternity she started to get more and more antsy as the minutes went by. When Maron got out of customs she saw Chiaki standing by the baggage claim waiting for her, but Chiaki was not the only person waiting there was also a few reporters with the hope of getting a small interview with the gold metal winner. Maron just ran past them and all but leaped into the arms of her lover. "I'm home!" the goddess cried out. "Welcome back, my love." Chiaki whispered into her ear. 


	18. Chapter 18

The nights were quickly getting colder and colder as the days till Christmas slowly shrank away. Chiaki was at a lost on what to give Maron. He didn't want to do something as ordinary as flowers or a stuffed animal like most boy friends get their girl friends for Christmas. What Chiaki wanted was something that would make his princess eyes light up. The ex-thief went to department store after department store trying to find something that struck his fancy but sadly nothing did.

Maron was busy decorating the apartment for the up coming holiday. The small goddess looked forward to Christmas every year because she loved all of the decorations that would go up all around town. Oh how she loved the tiny twinkling lights and the sound of Christmas music in the air. Maron took a moment to take a look at her finished project. "Beautiful" she assured herself as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. She was about to pull out her sewing when Chiaki came home. "I'm home." He sighed as he removed his coat. "Welcome home." The chocolate eyed beauty gave her fiancé a kiss to the cheek and allowed him to take a sip of her cocoa. "How was your day?" the sweet teen all but sang. But all the blue haired teen did was shrug. "Chiaki, what's the matter? You don't seem like your normal charming self this evening, is everything ok?" Maron looked concerned. The former Sindbad took a look at his treasure and quickly took the opportunity wrap his arms around her and pull the tiny goddess to him. "Chiaki, let go would you! Mou, you would use any chance you get to coup a feel, won't you?" Maron grumbled. Chiaki gave a cocky smile and wink to his fiancé "But of course. Maron is so soft I just love to feel her, especially her breasts." The young man felt a club to his head. "Pervert!" the brown eyed beauty continued to hit to her former rival.

Chiaki continued his clinginess as Maron attempted to make dinner. "Chiaki, you know it is really hard to cook with you holding on to me like this." the star was getting more and more peeved at her future husband. "But Maron feels so good." Chiaki protested and tightened his embrace. "You smell so good, just like oranges." He grinned. Maron grew really upset and tossed a box of noodles on to the counter. "Chiaki, you need to…" Maron forgot what she was gonna say as soon as she looked into those deep brown eyes. "I--- I uh" she blushed and the soul of Adam went in for a kiss.

Maron left early the next morning so she could watch the advance class practice before she had class. Even though she only took up ballet because her gymnastics coach made her the former Jeanne grew to love the dance right away. She loved the elegance of it all and took to it right away. This did not go unnoticed by the former Sindbad; he had already acquired orchestra seats for the Christmas Eve showing of the Nutcracker that was being preformed by the **Matsuyama Ballet Troupe**. However he was still at a lost with what gift to give his energetic fiancé. Maron watched the ballerinas dance their **Pas de valse**, and admired the beauty of it.

Thankfully Chiaki did not have class today so he was able to devote most of his day to shopping for the perfect gift. The former Kaitou was beginning to lose any hope that he would ever find anything that would be fitting for his goddess. He spent hours a pond hours searching when he was about to lose all hope Chiaki wondered into a small antique store, there in the back corner of the store was a small music box. The young man's eyes widen when he saw the music box. His hands glided across of the top of the box. "It's perfect." He whispered to himself as he lessoned to the box's melody.

The young protector rushed home to hide the gift from his princess and have enough time to surprise her at pick her up from class. Chiaki always did love to watch his goddess as she preformed. Just the way she moved was for a lack of a better word magical. It was like watching the sun rise to him Maron was absolute perfection. The soul of Adam watched through the window as the sweet soul practiced her **pirouettes**. The soul of Eve had just begun to learn to dance on point but she took to it as if she had been doing it all her life. Her movements were as graceful as a swan's. As class was ending some of the girl's started to chat amongst themselves. They were a bit jealous of Maron and her believingly perfect life, she seemed to excel at most anything, she had a handsome fiancé, she is beautiful, men seemed to flock around her, she was sweet, she was an Olympic athlete, and even won a gold metal for her ribbon. But as much as some of the girls want to hate her they could not bring themselves to do it. As Maron went to remove her toe shoes she saw a certain some one standing out side the door. "Chiaki!" the sweet soul gasped "I wasn't expecting you here. When did you get here?" the brown eyed beauty rushed over to her lover. "Not long, thought I would surprise you." He gave his bride a sly wink. Maron just rolled her eyes at Chiaki's flirtation "Just give me a second let me get my clothes on." And with that she was off. That night the Kaitous enjoyed a quiet night at home in front of a warm fire. 

Maron was awoken by a delightful smell coming from the kitchen. She fumbled for her robe and rolled out of bed. "Good morning my darling." Chiaki gave the sleepy goddess a small kiss on the cheek. "I hope your hungry, I made us breakfast." Maron yawned and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "You don't have class today?" she inquired. Chiaki shock his head. "No silly, it's Sunday and it's also Christmas eve." He placed a plate of pancakes in front of the sweet soul. As soon as Maron was fully awake and dressed the two went out to the shopping district to have some fun. Maron dragged Chiaki into store after store whenever she saw anything that caught her eye and Chiaki reluctantly followed. As the day grew dark Chiaki had to drag Maron away from the department stores so they could return home. "Chiaki I don't see why we gotta go, it's not like we have plans for anything." The goddess grumbled. "Come on already it's starting to get chilly out and neither one of us have a thick jacket on." He pulled the sweet soul behind him.

As Maron went to get her apron on so she could start cooking some dinner when Chiaki grabbed her tiny hand. "There's no need for that. We're going out tonight." Chiaki flashed one of his famous cocky grins. Maron stood in place and looked puzzled as Chiaki handed her an envelope. The soul of Eve's eyes widened as she read what was inside. "Chiaki, where did you get these tickets?" she wondered. "Go get dressed." Was all the ex-Sindbad had to say. Maron went into the bedroom to change into something nice when she discovered a box wrapped in golden wrapping paper sitting neatly on the bed. She went closer to examine the box when she heard a soft caring voice whisper in her ear "Are you gonna open it?" Maron slowly removed the wrapping paper to reveal a box made of cherry wood that held an ornate Carousel behind glass. A pair of loving hands opened the lid so the melody could be heard. Maron closed her eyes as she lessoned to the melody. "It's called Sanctus, it means Holy in Latin even though the song is Japanese." The clever medical student stated as he closed in for a kiss. 

Maron started to rush around like a mad person trying to figure out what to wear. She had to have tried on at least all of her dresses one time. Chiaki just lied on the bed enjoying the show. "If you are not gonna be any help you can just wait in the living room." the sweet soul glared. "What and miss this?" the protector smirked as he picked up an ivory lace A line cocktail dress that was lying on the bed next to him and handed to his bride. "Here wear this." Maron studied the dress for a moment before she put it on the gown then sat down at her vanity to brush her hair. Maron felt a set of tender lips on her shoulder. "Chiaki, if you don't mind I'm trying to get ready. The former Jeanne spoke bluntly as she brushed her long locks of hair.

As Chiaki went to put on his overcoat Maron grabbed his arm. "Before we leave I have something for you as well." Maron handed Chiaki a white box. "I made them myself." The girl blushed. Inside was sleek black wool over coat and blue scarf that perfectly matched the topaz color Chiaki's hair. "I have been working on it while you were in class." The sweet soul admitted. "I love it." He wrapped his arms around this princess and kissed her ever so softly.

Maron watched the ballet in wonder everything was just so etiquette the tiny goddess was in aw. However Chiaki didn't pay much attention to the ballet he found watching his bride allot more entertaining. Hell to him watching the sweet soul was the most entertaining thing in the world. Maron stood in applause as the dancers did their final bow. "What was wonderful." The soul of Eve gleamed as they left the concert hall. "I'm glad you liked it." The soul of Adam smiled.

The loving couple walked down the frost covered streets and started to make their way home. Maron began to dance as the freshly fallen snow flakes kissed her skin. Chiaki watched his beloved treasure "Beautiful" he uttered to himself and hugged his bride from behind. "Chiaki!" the young girl blushed as the arms tightened around her.

ilililililililiilililililililiilililililililiilililililililililililililililiilililililililiilililililililiilililililililililililililililiilililililililiilili

Author's Notes

This chapter was a pain in the but to write, trying to figure out what should Chiaki give Maron, doing the research on a Japanese Christmas, research on ballet. Needless to say this chapter fought me every step of the way.

I would have had this up allot earlier but I was working on the renovations of my Arina Tanemura website Dive into Shine! anime dash corner dot com forwardslash arina

**P****as de valse: **waltz step. A travelling step done to music in 3/4 time, which can be done either straight or turning

**Pirouettes: **ne of the most famous ballet movements; this is where the dancer spins around on demi-pointe or pointe on one leg. The other leg can be in various different positions; the standard one being retiré. Others include the leg in attitude, and grand battement level, second position. They can also finish in arabesque or attitude positions. A pirouette can be en dehors - turning outwards, starting with both legs in plie, or en dedans - turning inwards.

**Sanctus:** Is one of Maron's vocal collection singles I felt the lyrics best represent Maron and Chiaki. Here is a translation of the song:

As soon as this night has turned to dawn

I open my eyes and go on living

Even if rain hits today

The flowers will not die

And you

Saw through my heart tonight

Frightened, I press both hands to my cheeks but...

I trust you

A shooting star goes by so quickly

I endlessy cry out my wish

If the miracle is fufilled

I won't forget it when it comes forth

Now so faintly, I can hear it, the throbbing of my dream

Now it has stopped and echoed

It is only one casual word

That is painful and happy

It is only one casual word

That satisfies me

To the endless sky

You took me away and embraced me

My dry tears once again run down my cheeks

I trust you

The night will turn to dawn and morning will come but

The darkness wraps around me once again

We don't have to get hurt anymore

Because you are the light of my heart

I realize this and smile, these feelings

Are the beginning of being in love

Definitely now, I can hear it, the throbbing of my dream

Continues to echo throughout the world


	19. Chapter 19

The two lovers slept as they rode the train to their home town. It was two days until New Years and the couple could not wait to see their loved ones. Neither one of them had been back home for months and both of them felt a bit of guilt for not visiting as often as they should. It was almost six thirty in the morning when the train was nearly a mile away from the ex-Kaitou's destination. Chiaki tried to softly wake his companion but the sweet soul did not wish to wake up. "Maron, we got to get off the train. This is our stop." He started to gently shake her slim shoulder. The former Jeanne rubbed her eyes and stumbled out of her sit. As the two dragged themselves off of the train they saw Kagura standing on the platform waiting to take them the two over to the Nagoya estate. Maron quickly fell back asleep as soon as they were in the car. Chiaki smiled and grinned as he tucked some lose hairs behind his princess's ear. "Hopeless." He whispered.

As soon as the car pulled into the estate and stopped Chiaki's father came bouncing over to hug his son. This was the first time that the young Nagoya had planned to stay at home for more then a few hours in two years. The good doctor wanted to through a party but the Nagoya son would not allow it. "Welcome home Chiaki, your poor father has missed you so!" Kaiki sang. Chiaki rolled down the window and gave his father a look of death that made the good doctor stop in his tracks and cower. "Chiaki, you are so mean to your father, and hear I thought you and Maron-san where coming share in some quality family time. Where is Maron-san? Don't tell me she didn't come." The head doctor began to pout. "Shhhhhh! Your going to wake her." Chiaki used a cold whisper. His father peeked his head into the car and saw a slumbering Maron all curled with her head on his son's lap. Kagura and Kaiki took the couples bags out of the car as Chiaki carried his treasure to the room and paced her carefully on the bed before covering the goddess with a warm blanket.

It was close to noon when Maron finally woke up. The sweet soul looked around at her foreign surroundings; the last thing she remembered was getting on the train at close to two in the morning. "I must have fell asleep." The girl grinned as she went in search for her suit case. After freshening up the sweet soul left the familiarity of the bed room and went in search for another living person within this giant house. Maron luckily had a somewhat good idea of the layout of the house thanks to having sealed a demon here in the past. She wondered the halls aimlessly until she heard voices coming from behind a closed door. Maron gently knocked before entering the room. "Excuse me, I hope that I am not bothering anyone." The brown eyed beauty said in a soft voice. "Not at all, Maron-san." Her future father in law grinned as he signaled for her to come take a seat by him. "I was just catching up with what all has been happening as of lately. You two don't visit as much as you should." The doctor pouted. "My son has been keeping you all to himself it seams." Kaiki grinned as he saw the irritated look on Chiaki's face when Maron sat by the doctor. "No, it's just with school and practice and all we have been very busy." She gave a nervous chuckle as Chiaki glared at his father.

After lunch the couple went to pay a visit to their old school before meeting up with Miyako and Yamato. They were glad to see that nothing changed as they heard the flute of Pakkyaramao-Sensei silencing her class. "Brings back memories doesn't it?" Chiaki grinned. The two walked around the school until class was over so they could visit with their old home room teacher. Maron wanted to thank her for helping her get a chance to go to the Olympics. The two made their way to the gym as the clubs started their meetings. The gym suddenly quieted once the couple walked into the gym. "Kusakabe-sempai!" one of the girls chirped as all of the girls surrounded their former captain. "Can we see your metal?" One girl asked "What was the Olympics Like?" another one shouted. "Ne Kusakabe-sempai, ne ne ne." they all started to get rowdy before Pakkyaramao-Sensei blew an ear piercing note on her flute. Chiaki quietly made his way out of the gym before any more questions could be asked.

As Chiaki rested behind the gym he felt an presence that he could not stand. "What do you want Noin?" the soul of Adam did not even bother to look at the demon knight. "I just had to see for myself that she came back. Sadly you came along." The demon spoke nonchalantly. "We came for New Years and then we are going back, don't get any ideas demon." Chiaki glared. The young man's tone angered the demon but he knew that he could not lay a finger on the former Sindbad without upsetting Maron. "You'd like to tare me apart, wouldn't?" the cocky teen smirked while the knight shot a look of hatred over to the teen and then disappeared. Maron just barely made it out of the gym before the younger girls could guilt her in for a performance. The goddess did not bring any of her gear and would have felt bad to have to borrow some one else's. Before she left she promised that she would stop by again before returning back to Tokyo.

As the two walked pass the school gates a large group of balls fell on the young goddess "Maron Chiaki! Where the hell have you two been! We were supposed to meet an hour ago, Geez." Miyako grumbled. "Mi-Miyako!" Maron rubbed her head. "Yo, Iinchou!" Chiaki waved to his former classmate. "Nagoya-san, I wish you would please quit calling me that, we are not in high school any more. Please call me Yamato Minazuki." The timid young man pleaded. "What ever you say, Iinchou." Chiaki smiled as Minazuki crumbled. The four young adults made their way to a near by café so they could catch up on what has been going on with each other. Miyako seemed a bit calmer then what she had been in the past; Maron could only think it was because she was taking her wrath out on poor Minazuki. The two Kaitous noticed how their friends seemed to be embarrassed showing their relationship off. Miyako seemed to blush more frequently and Minazuki tend to choke up whenever he said Miyako's name. As the sun started to set the two sets of lovers had to part ways.

The next day the lovers prepared to go visit with the goddess' parents, they had started to travel once again after Maron moved out. However they made sure that they would be home so the two families could celebrate New Years day together. Both fathers have been getting together to plan the day out. But neither one would the either of the children what the plan was. All they knew was that they were going to meet up for breakfast first at the Nagoya estate.

As the sun started to peer it's self through the lovers window Maron dug her head into the chest of her lover. "Too early. Can we get ten more minutes?" She yawned. Chiaki looked over at the clock as he stroked the goddess' hair. "As much as I am enjoying this we have to get up soon. We don't want to keep your parents waiting too long, do we?" he held his princess to his heart. "But first thing is first, Tickle attack!" the blue haired young man pounced his fiancé. "Chiaki quit that! Mou!" the sweet soul tried to break herself free and fell on the floor pulling her protector with her. A knock came to the door "I hope I am not interrupting anything, Chiaki-sama, but Maron-sama's parents are down stairs." Kagura tired not looking at the couple. Maron face turned ruby red as she pushed Chiaki off of her. "Kyaaaaa!" She screamed as she ran to get some thing on that was not pajamas.

Moments later Maron appeared out of the bedroom fully dressed with a grumbling Chiaki not too far behind her. The two were so used to sleeping in on Sundays that neither one remembered to set the alarm. "Ah, Maron-chan!" the mother hugged her daughter. Chiaki nodded to both fathers as they sat down for breakfast. Through out breakfast the two families chatted about how proud they were of the children and how amazed that Maron not only made the Olympic team but won a metal. Maron told her parents about how she has been taking ballet and how much she enjoyed it. Chiaki spoke of med school and how his classes have been going, and the parents talked a little bit of the local goings on in their town. After breakfast the Kusakabe's took Maron and Chiaki out to go shopping and to go see a movie later on. Chiaki grimaced as the two ladies walked into the dance store. "I don't think she believes she has enough dance wear." He joked as Maron's father handed over his wallet to his wife and sighed. "Like mother like daughter."


	20. Chapter 20

The estate began to still hours before sunrise on New Years day. Everyone was making preparations for viewing the sunrise. Maron noticed a kimono neatly folding on the dresser with a note from her future father in law to wear it. Maron skimmed her hand across the delicate silk fabric, there sitting in from of her was one of the most beautiful kimono's that she has ever seen. The silk kimono was a lovely shade of cobalt blue with plum blossoms, peonies, and court carriages that were hand-painted on it. The obi that was carefully folded next to it was a lovely gold silk depicting castles and plum blossoms. Maron never thought in her life she would ever wear a traditional kimono, let alone one as beautiful as this one she took great care in getting ready. Maron placed most of her hair into a chignon bun and braided the rest so she could loop it around the bun. The sweet soul placed various plum blossom barrettes into her hair to finish the ensemble off. Chiaki nearly forgot to breathe when he entered the room and saw the beauty in front of him. "How do I look?" the sweet soul turned to her protector. "You steal my heart away." He continued to stare at the goddess. "Ah, Maron-san you found my note." sang the good doctor. "Aren't you a vision? If my son hadn't already claimed you I would go after you myself. I'm glad that Chiaki's mother's kimono fits you. She wanted to hand it down to her daughter, but sadly she never had the chance." A bit of pain showed in the Nagoya father's eyes, however he quickly hid it away.

A picnic breakfast was set up outside for the two families so the could watch the first sunrise of the new year. You could not ask for a better view of the sunrise the location was nice and secluded from all of the noise of the city and close enough to the home to grab anything that may have been missed. Maron sat carefully on the blanket to make sure nothing on her was out of place while Chiaki plopped down next to her supporting his head with his hand. As the morning went on the families spent their time playing various card games. As the morning went on the families visited the local shrine and received their fortunes and new good luck charms were purchased while the old were deposited at the shine. The afternoon they watched the children fly their kites and others play **Hanetsuki. **As the day came to a close the families enjoyed a quiet dinner before giving the children the customary red envelopes and call it a night.

"Maron-san, before you retire would you come with me please?" Chiaki's father smiled. 'What is that man up too?' the former Sindbad glared at his father. Maron followed the good doctor into one of the parlor rooms. Kaiki signaled for the goddess to sit. "I want to get some portraits if you don't mind." the Nagoya father smiled. "Portraits?" Maron looked a little confused. "Well I must have pictures of the newest addition to the family." He grinned "Especially when that new member is a lovely as you are." The good doctor winked. Maron sat politely for the photos while she watched Chiaki sneak up on his father and snatch the camera away before the good doctor even notice. Maron could not help but giggle when she saw this. 'They are so much alike at times.' As the two Nagoya men fought over the camera Maron quietly slipped away so she could go to sleep. "They'll be like that for a while." She told herself.

As their trip grew to an end the couple said their goodbyes once more and returned to their new home. "That was a fun trip." The chocolate eyed maiden yawned before falling asleep on the train. "Hopeless, completely hopeless but I would not have it any other way." Chiaki brushed the stray hairs away from his slumbering princess's face before giving a light kiss to her forehead.

ilililililililililililililiilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililillilililililililililililililililililililili

**Author's notes:**_ Well another chapter that fought with me. But I think it is because of another story I am writing which I will not publish until after this one. :P _

_Anyways I wanted to give a bit of a memento of Chiaki's mother because sadly nothing is really said about her. I am going on what I believe she would be like judging on the few moments that she is in the manga. To me she seems like a caring mother and a loving wife. So I figured hey why not have her give her daughter in law something even though she would never meet her. So that is where the kimono came from. I would think that it would have most likely been her __Coming of Age Day__ ceremony kimono. Generally a gift like this would not be given until a female's twentieth year but since I do plan on having her married before that (yes I will be getting to that in the VERY near future) I figured why not give it as a gift to celebrate the families first New Year together._

_Any who I really need to quit writing two stories at once it gets confusing at times._

_**Hanetsuki:** is a __Japanese__ traditional game, similar to __badminton__, played with a rectangular wooden __paddle__, called a __hagoita__, and a brightly-colored __shuttlecock__. Often played by girls at the __New Year__, the game can be played in two fashions, by one person attempting to keep the shuttlecock aloft as long as possible, or by the two people batting it back and forth. Girls who fail to hit the shuttlecock get marked on the face with __India ink__. Traditionally, the longer the shuttlecock remains in the air, the greater protection from __mosquitoes__ the players will receive during the coming year. Although Hanetsuki is not as popular as it used to be, decorative hagoita are commonly sold throughout Japan._


	21. Chapter 21

Spring classes were like a blur to the young couple and before they knew it summer would soon be there. Maron had been traveling back and forth to Momokuricho on the weekends for the wedding ceremony arrangements with the help of Chiaki's father and her mother. Chiaki really did not have much interest on the arrangements so Maron and Kaiki got their way on allot of things. No expense was too high for the good doctor "After all Chiaki is my only son." Doctor Nagoya would often say when ever the talk about money would come up.

Maron sighed as her train pulled away "I wish Chiaki would come with me to help out." She rubbed her neck, the stress of all the planning had finally started to get to her. "There is so much that still needs to be done. The wedding would be here before we know it." The goddess mumbled to herself as she watched the scenery though the window fly past her. 'Does he not realize that ever girl sits and dreams about their wedding?' Maron let out another sigh before closed her eyes for a nap.

Chiaki stood waiting at the platform waiting for his princess's train to arrive. He hated it when she went away but there is only so much of his father fawning over him that he could take before going insane. Every time she left he could not keep his mind on anything else but counting the hours until she returned. 'I should just come with her next time, maybe then I can actually keep my mind on studying instead of the clock.' Chiaki checked his watch "Ten more minutes." he sighed. Chiaki began to tap his feet growing inpatient waiting for the blasted train to arrive. "Nine more minutes." he glared at his watch.

As Maron stepped off the train she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Missed me I take it." The goddess smiled as she turned to her protector. Chiaki gazed into her soft chocolate eyes for a moment before tightening his hold on the young goddess. "Chiaki let me go people are starring." She tried to wiggle her way free but his hold was just too tight. "Must we do this every time I leave for the weekend?" the former Jeanne rolled her eyes but Chiaki just on holding her, his embrace became grew tighter as he kissed the sweet maiden before him. Maron tried to fight it but soon gave up to the forceful kiss. "Hopeless" she whispered into his ear.

Another week of school and practice flew by and once again Maron prepared her over night bag so she would be ready for her train ride in the morning. 'I wish he would come with me instead of sitting here moping around.' Maron sighed. She carefully packed her travel pouch and prepared for bed. "Must you wear those curlers?" Chiaki suck up behind his love and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "Chiaki!" she jumped and dropped her curler that she was about to place in her hair. The former Sindbad gave a playful wink. "If they bother you that much I guess I can skip it." Maron rolled her eyes and started to braid her hair back instead. As soon as the maiden finished Chiaki pulled her into his arms and carried her to the bed. "Chiaki quit it I have to wake up early tomorrow." Maron pulled a gymnastics club from under the bed and smacked the horny Sindbad. "Where the hell do you keep on getting those?" Chiaki rubbed his head. He knew he had checked for her hidden weapons not even twenty minutes ago. "That is something for me to know and for you to find out." The goddess stood above the blue haired boy and peered. As the night deepened Maron fell into a peaceful slumber while Chiaki stayed up and contemplating as he watched his most precious treasure dream. He kissed her forehead then left the room. The blue haired boy sat down in front of his computer and put on his glasses. "I guess it's not too late." he smirked.

ilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili

_**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the short chapter I've actually been busy at work and since most of the time I write there it does put a damper on things…. I hope to have another chapter up really soon…._

_Some notes I would like to add. The reason why Chiaki's father is helping with the planning is because in the Asian culture it's the groom's family that pays for the wedding not the bride's, also I would think that Kaiki would love to plan a wedding considering how many times he got married he should be a pro. ;P _


	22. Chapter 22

As Maron picked up her bag to leave for the train station so she can once again to return to her home town and prepare for her wedding her hand was stopped. "Chiaki, I gotta go my train leaves in less then an hour." The maiden turned to her love and gave him a stern look but the med student just smiled and refused to let go. "Chiaki let go" there was a tone of anger in her voice. But again he did not budge. Maron pulled her hand away and started to yell "Why are you so frigging stubborn? I'm going to miss my train now thanks to you. Is that what you wanted?" the goddess began to storm off but once again the former Sindbad stopped her. "Chiaki get out of my way." She could feel the anger rising but he just smiled at her, it was the smile that he always used when he was up to something and Maron knew it all to well. "Either tell me what you're up to or move!" she shot daggers from her eyes but he just ignored it. "We've got a later train." Chiaki smirked. "What to you mean a later trai- hold on did you say we've?" the goddess paused in shock "I e-mailed our folks last night saying that we are taking a later train so I could come after my class this morning." He let go of her hand. "Chiaki I…" the maiden felt guilty for getting upset like she did but Chiaki just smiled as he looked into her warm chocolate eyes and place his hand on her cheek so he could kiss her. "I'll be back in about three hours, our train leaves at two." And with that the former Sindbad was out the door.

While Chiaki was away at class Maron busied herself with packing a travel bag for her love. 'I might as well be constructive while he's gone.' She smiled as she placed a shirt up to her chest to fold. 'He can make me so mad sometimes but he can just as easily make my heart pound. I swear he enjoys driving me crazy sometimes.' Maron smirked as she finished packing the bag. "It's only eleven thirty; I guess I have enough time to make us something for lunch." The goddess checked the clock before walking into the kitchen. As the maiden pulled a hot casserole out of the oven the door opened. "Something smells good in here." Chiaki sat his book bag down and followed his nose to the kitchen. "I made us some gratin for lunch; I figured that I might as well use up the last bit of milk before it goes bad." The protector walked up to the gratin and sniffed. "Nope that's not what it is." Chiaki sniffed Maron's neck "There it is that's what smells so good." He nibbled at her neck, making her nearly dropping her home made gratin. "Chiaki… quit it." She squirmed and blushed.

After lunch was eaten and the dirty dishes were cleaned the two lovers made their way to the train station and were awaiting their train. "So why did you decide to come this time?" Maron looked innocently into the eyes of her love catching him off guard and causing him to blush for a change. "It's so lonely at night when you're not there sleeping next to me." He confessed causing Maron's heart to skip a beat. "Chiaki" her whisper was no louder then the wind. "I can't stand it when I am not with you." He pulled her close to his heart and held his princess. 'Just when I think I could not love him any more then what I already do, he goes and says something like that and makes me love him all the more.'

ililililililililiilililililililililililililililiilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili

_Author's notes: This chapter has allot of my husband's influence in it. I have actually based allot of what Chiaki des on things my husband does and says. Because if I did not know any better I would swear that Chiaki was actually based after my husband there are just way too many similarities for my tastes (it's freaky some times o.O;;; )_

_Also the "**It's so lonely at night when you're not there sleeping next to me**" is actually something my husband says all the time ever since I started working graveyard shifts and I could totally see Chiaki saying something like that to Maron cause he has pretty much stated in the comics and I quote from chapter 25 "**If Maron had died, then I probably would have too. My body would be moving but my heart would have stopped forever. And that's the same as dying**." Now if that is not love then I don't know what is. _

_After this week I will be able to update more it's just this week as been very busy for me. _


	23. Chapter 23

Chiaki and Maron returned to their apartment after another weekend of wedding plans and visiting with friends and family. "Can't we ever go back there and not have that man throw a party?" Chiaki grumbled as he recalled the confetti filled welcome that he received upon stepping foot into his father's home. "Chiaki be nice he just misses you that's all." Maron gave him a stern look. "Yeah, yeah I know but that does not mean it's not annoying." The protector mumbled under his breath.

The former Sindbad was not in the best moods because while the two former Kaitous were visiting his father would not leave him alone for one minute. Every time he would open up one of his text books there was the Head Doctor peering over his son's shoulder pointing out anything he thought was important instead of letting Chiaki read the entire chapter. The soul of Adam found it very hard to study while he was away from his new home. If it wasn't for the fact he couldn't stand being away from his goddess he would have just stayed home. It was only one week until the formal wedding and things all around him have become just a little to hectic for his tastes. Nearly every other word out of Maron's mouth was wedding and it was slowly driving Chiaki crazy. 'Only five more days of this, I can handle it.' Chiaki looked at the calendar by his computer. 'Damn that coach and making us wait until after the Olympics we could have been done with all of this by now.' The former thief let out a deep sigh.

As the days to the wedding drew close Maron became a nervous wreck. She just had a bad feeling that she was forgetting about something but she did not know what then it dawned on her "Chiaki, what about the civil ceremony?" the goddess suddenly came to a realization that she had completely forgotten about the legal ceremony. 'How can I have forgotten something as important as that? Sure the formal ceremony is important but with out the legal one it's just a big party.' Maron started knock her head with her fist. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She cursed herself. "It's all taken care of." Chiaki mumbled trying to concentrate on his studies.

It was the day before the large wedding ceremony when Chiaki and Maron went to the court house hand and hand ready for one of the life changing events of their lives, the legal ceremony. Maron was practically shaking as she filled out the proper forms. From that day on she would no longer be Maron Kusakabe, she would be Maron Nagoya. Chiaki could not help but smile as he watched is soon to be wife freak out. How he waited for this day within the hour the two would be legally man and wife and that thought filled him with endless amounts of joy.

The ceremony took less then fifteen minutes, there was really nothing romantic about it. Just a few words, some papers to fill out, and an official stamp. "So how does it feel to be married?" Chiaki whispered sweetly into his new wife's ear as they left to court house.

ililililililililiilililililililililililililililiilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili

_Ok guys sorry for the non updates but I have been very busy with training for work and moving, I just uncovered my thumb drive with my writings on it today, I have yet to unpack my note book with my set up time line. As soon as I finish unpacking everything I do plan on having a good 2 to 3 chapters a week but until I find my notes I am gonna have to wing it some what. Also sorry for the short chapter I have some more plans on what happens before the big ceremony I am just not saying what yet._


	24. Chapter 24

On the day of the wedding the Nagoya estate was hustling and bustling with various teams of people rushing around doing various different tasks. Chiaki tried his best to hide from all of this by being barricaded in his old bedroom but sadly this did not work, almost like clockwork his father would come busting through the door talking about something unimportant detail about the ceremony every twenty minutes. "Chiaki-kun" the good doctor's voice sugary sang out. "What is it this time, Pop? One of the doves is one shade darker then the others?" Chiaki growled as he tried to focus on his text book. "Chiaki-kun I'm hurt, how can you be so mean to your dear old father?" Kaiki started to tear up and pout "And here I was coming to tell you that I just sent Kagura with the car to pick up Maron-chan and her parents too." The older Nagoya's eyes peaked between his fingers to see his son freeze. "Chiaki, I know I have not been the best father to you, but I just want you to know how proud I am of you. I just wish that your mother, God rest her soul was here to see the man that you have grown into." Kaiki's voice faltered for a moment. "I can imagine her being all giddy and trying to make everything perfect for her son's wedding day. She would have woken up at dawn if she got any sleep at all and would be cooking a huge breakfast just for you saying something along the lines of Chiaki would need his strength for his big day, smiling as she went along. She would fuss about any little thing and then break down in tears at the realization that her little boy is no longer a child. That today" he paused as his voice cracked "Today her Chiaki would truly become a man." Chiaki placed a hand on his father's shoulder and smiled softly. "I'm sure she is up there in heaven watching down at us." The soul of Adam slowly hugged his father.

Koran was barely done with the final touches with Maron's makeup when Kagura rang the door bell to the apartment. "Who is it?" Miyako bellowed as she rushed out of Maron's room to answer the door. "Kagura, I'm here to pick up Lady Maron and her parents and take them to the Nagoya estate." The assistant stated. "Hold on, one moment, one moment!" Miyako called through the door as she fiddled with the lock. "She is not ready just yet, take a load off. Would you like anything to drink while you are waiting?" Miyako pointed to the couch and waited for the reply. Kagura shook his head and Miyako returned to help her friend. The young assistant to the Head doctor spent the next thirty minutes fidgeting while waiting for the new daughter of the Nagoya family prepared for her wedding. "Ah, Kagura." Mrs. Kusakabe motioned for the assistant to come over to her. "Can you take this down to the car and hang it up neatly? Be sure to be careful it is very delicate." Koran passed a large garment bag to Kagura with great care. "Thank you, Kagura. Oh and one more thing Mr. Kusakabe will be driving over with the Toudaiji's I needed him to go pick something special up for Maron from our safety deposit box." Kagura nodded again and carefully carried the garment bag carrying Maron's wedding dress to the car. Maron entered the living room wearing an odd combination of a long white robe and a wedding veil carrying the train of the veil in one hand and a pair of delicately embroidered slippers that were covered with various gems and pearls. Maron took a deep breath "I'm ready to go now."

ilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili

_I know I know another short chapter but I have yet to find my note book with all my notes in it… I own too much junk. (sigh) I'm going by memory of what I planned for this story. Hopefully I will have another chapter up by the end of this week but I am still in the process of unpacking and not to mention I am still pretty busy with work and on top of it I will be taking classes starting this week. But I am determend to get this story completed by the end of the year. (shakes fist)_


	25. Chapter 25

Maron was ushered into a guest bedroom in secret by her mother and Miyako. The young former detective taking no chances with the wedding gown and carrying it herself and posting various people to block a certain ex-kaitou from seeing his bride before the wedding. "Miyako!" Maron called to her best friend obviously a little flustered grasping onto a white card. Miyako just looked at the sweet soul puzzled at what was going on. Maron grumbled as she handed the card to Miyako. "What on earth is…" She began to read the card.

"To the future Mrs. Maron Nagoya,

Today at eleven thirty I shall steel the beauty of your kiss.

-Kaitou Sindbad"

The young detective nearly fell over the first time she read the notice card. "What is that stupid Chiaki up to?" Maron grumbled growing more ticked off as the seconds passed. The soul of Eve continued to curse and swear under her breath as she paced back and forth through the room occasionally throwing her arms up into the air. Chiaki could not resist a smirk covering his face while he watched his bride from behind a false painting. He just could not resist teasing his poor bride. The soul of Adam seemed to get a rush of excitement when he tormented his former rival. Chiaki closed the small door to his secret peep hole and began his strategy, He knew Maron only had enough time to get into her dress and take her wedding portraits before the wedding so this was just perfect, no way she could win this match. The blue haired young man studied the seconds of his watch waiting for the planned time to arrive. Tick tock tick tock, 1 more minute. Tick tock tick tock, 10 more seconds. "Game start!" he announced before the lights in The soul of Eve's dressing room turned out. "Kaitou Sindbad has arrived" He announced as he glanced around the darkened room looking for a maiden dressed in white. His ears sharpened as he heard her petticoat russell, trying to sneak out of the door. 'Far too easy' he mused as he slinked after the noise, wrapping his arms around it and laying a small kiss on the grainy cheek. "Stubble?" Chiaki turned on the lights to reveal his very own father wearing a wedding dress. "Blah! Pop how could you?" The former Kaitou leaped away from his father trying to wash the taste of the aftershave in his mouth. "Miyako special part 30, Father disguise." The plum haired girl started to laugh as another hiding under a darken cloak pulled out a gymnastics club and proceeded to beat on the bride-groom repeatedly. "Teaches you to sneak in here and cause trouble." The bride fumed. Kicking poor Chiaki out of the room with his father in tow. "Well that teaches him not to miss with this detective o ho ho ho." Miyako laughed and Maron rolled her eyes as she dropped the dark cloak revealing a stunning delicate empire waist cap sleeved wedding gown with a chapel train. Miyako stood there in aw as she studied the detailed embroidery and dazzling crystals sewing into the dress. "You look like a princess." Miyako breathed. The young bride could not help but blush at the comment. Taking one last look in the mirror, making sure not one strand of hair is out of placed she had Miyako bring her parents and the photographer in.

The next twenty minutes were a blur as the photographer snapped some portrait pictures and her mother kicking the photographer out of the room so they could make their way to the alter. Maron paused for a moment looking down at her flowers and took a deep breath as the doors opened to the ceremony the violins playing their wedding march as her and her father walked down the aisle. The people stood and watched the bride and her father gracefully making their way to meet the young Nagoya at the alter with a look of complete content drawn over his normally calm face. Maron's father took a moment to kiss his daughter lightly on the check before giving her hand to the man who will soon be called his son in law.

As the priest smiled softly on the two lovers he began his speech.

"Dearly beloved we are here to witness the union of these two souls. After this day their will be no I but there will be an us. After today you will no longer be Chiaki or Maron you will be Chiaki and Maron. Because of today is the first day of the rest of your lives together. Love is not a simple word that you can throw around, love is the most beautiful feeling at all and I can see it in these two individual's eyes that they truly are in love with one and other. Chiaki, do you take this woman to have and to hold during good times or bad times in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Chiaki smiled and shook his head to the dismay of the audience and looked into his love's eyes. "I do not take you until death do us part, because that is too short of time. I would take you until the deep stretches of infinity and longer then that. My love for you stretches far more then what I could ever possibly express to you." The sweet soul was quickly losing her fight against her tear. "I will take that as a yes then." The priest chuckled. "Do you Maron, take this man here to have and to hold during good times or bad times in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Maron looked into the soul of Adam's eyes with her tear filled ones. "I would be a fool not to." Chiaki rubbed her hands to calm her. "Then by all means the rings please." Miyako and Yamato placed the rings onto the Bible in perfect unisison. "Chiaki and Maron," The warm hearted priest handed each a ring and the couple took turns saying their vows to on and other.

"With this ring, I offer to

you the part of me

which has searched countless

life times to find you.

With this never ending ring

I give myself the

wondrous gift of your

presence here forever beside me.

With this symbol of love,

I step aside and join your

life on to mine.

As we grow older and our

appearances may fade

however all that

matters in the end

is our undying love

for one and other,

which brings us together

on this day

and that which will

forever remain

long past the vows

and promises

with this simple golden ring,

I find forever within the

perfect form of eternal lovers

linked together forever.

Right now on this

beautiful day

I perfect myself

by our souls joining together

in wedded harmony."

The priest grinned and turned the two lovers to the crowd. "Then without further delay may I present to you Mr and Mrs Chiaki Nagoya. Chiaki you may now kiss your bride."

Ilililililililililililililililililililililililililiilililiililililililiilililililiililililiilililililililililililililililiilliil

_Wow finally got them hitched and had a chapter with some sort of length. I die now. It took me a while to come up with the vows I wanted it to be special so I put allot of tie into them. Did I mention I suck at writing speeches._


	26. Note from the Author

Sorry guys not a new chapter I just want to let you know I am completely rewriting this story. I have grown as a writer and while I was rereading this story I noticed there was allot of things I need to fix. So bare with me I should have some major updates before the month is over.

For the mean time here is a little drabble for your entertainment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had spent the past week and a half watching her; not sure if he should take on the loud mouthed black angel's offer or not. The little angel said that she was special and she mustn't collect the demons because of the fate of the world or something like that. This was however, the first time he had followed her home from school and he was beginning to regret even contemplating going through with this outrageous mission that the angel had given him. Hell, he wasn't even sure that Axcess Time or whatever the hell that pipsqueak angel called himself wasn't a figment of his imagination. As she entered the lobby of her apartment complex

Chiaki could not help but think that this is a total waste of time and was about to leave and pretend that he had never saw the little flying pain in the butt until by chance he saw her standing in front of what he could guess was her mail box, softly sobbing. This girl, who was always cheerful; this girl who always seemed like she could take on the world was right before him quietly crying to herself.

"Maron!" her loud mouth classmate called for her from the elevator, "Are you coming up or not?"

His heart skipped a beat as her tears turned to a false annoyance towards the other girl. "Mou Miyako, you could have just gone up without me." He stayed nestled behind the pillar until the two girls were out of sight.

"Axcess," he called and waited for the little angel to appear by him "I'll do it."


End file.
